En la noche más oscura
by EfrenYM120
Summary: Hal Jordan es un joven de 16 años, perteneciente al Cuerpo de Reclutas 104, el cual tiene un encuentro con un alienígena que le entrega algo muy especial: un anillo del cuerpo de los Green Lantern. Ahora Hal debe decidir a que cuerpo servir: a los Green Lantern y traer esperanza a la humanidad, o a la Policía Militar para encontrar la venganza que tanto desea.
1. Recita el juramento

**_¡Hola a todos! Este es el primer fanfic que escribo, y es sobre algo que me hubiese visto ver. Decidí hacerlo yo mismo y voilá! Aquí lo tenéis. Espero que os guste y, si es así, iré actualizándolo. Muchas gracias y espero que lo disfrutes leyendo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. ;)_**

 **Capítulo 1:** Recita el juramento.

La noche estaba despejada. No había ni una sola nube. Era una de estas noches en las que te puedes tumbar en el suelo y contemplar todas las estrellas del firmamento. Incluso en las que eres capaz de ver uno de los brazos de nuestra galaxia, la Vía Láctea. La noche era preciosa, sin duda alguna. Y esto que acabas de leer lo pensaba un chico de unos 16 años, de pelo corto y color marrón oscuro (al igual que sus ojos) cuyo nombre era Hal Jordan. Era un chico originario del distrito Karanese, en el muro Rose. Había nacido y vivido ahí con su padre y abuelo, ya que su madre había muerto en el parto. Le encantaba sentarse en alguna parte elevada, ya fuese un tejado o una colina, durante las noches parecidas a la que estaba viendo en este momento y mirar las estrellas. Se sentía tranquilo y descansado, pues al imaginarse todo lo que podría haber más allá de las estrellas sentía una extraña sensación entre placer y armonía. Le encantaba. Y así estaba ahora mismo. Había subido a una de las colinas que rodean a los barracones de la Tropa de Reclutas Nº 104 tras un duro y largo día. Habían hecho una marcha de 30 kilómetros, con equipamiento y todo, en un solo día. Una verdadera paliza, sin duda. Incluso después de haberse apuntado hace casi 3 años al cuerpo militar (cuya edad mínima para apuntarse eran 14 años) no se acostumbraba al ejercicio al que eran sometidos. Y aún le quedaba unos meses. Sus compañeros le respetaban, igual que él a ellos, pero con los que mejor se llevaban eran Reiner Braun, Berthold Hoover, Jean Kirstein, Sasha Blouse y Connie Springer. Estos chicos eran con los que mejor se había llevado Hal estos casi ya 3 años. Pero él estaba secretamente enamorado de Sasha, la cuál le cautivo desde que se unió a los reclutas. Sin duda era una chica valiente pero algo despistada, pues el primer día (el día de la presentación ante el frío y cruel instructor Keith Shadis) se estaba comiendo una patata. De ahí su apodo, la chica patata. Aunque no parase de pensar en ella, el cielo estrellado hacía que se olvidase de todo eso. Incluso de la noción del tiempo. Y, según sus deducciones, ya se había pasado 2 horas en la cima de aquella colina. Y era hora de bajar, o de lo contrario nadie podría despertarle por la mañana. Estaba a punto de irse cuando decidió mirar al firmamento por última vez. A lo lejos, vio lo que parecía ser una estrella fugaz, pero de un color verdoso. A Hal le extrañaba que hubiese algo así, pues había estado horas y horas mirando al cielo, sin jamás haber visto algo parecido. La estrella fugaz se iba haciendo cada vez más grande e iba cada vez más rápido. No tardó en darse cuenta de que lo que estaba viendo no era una estrella fugaz, si no un meteorito o un cometa a punto de impactar. El objeto se estrelló cerca de la colina en la que se hallaba Hal. Se llegó a oír el sonido del impacto. Hal se quedó unos segundos pensando. ¿Debería ir a investigar o correr colina abajo y advertir a sus compañeros? Estuvo un rato pensando hasta que decidió correr hacia la zona del impacto e investigar. De esta forma, si hubiese algo de valor no tendría que compartirlo con nadie. Empezó a correr a pesar de las agujetas y esperó que nadie más lo hubiese visto. Estuvo un buen rato corriendo hasta que avistó el "asteroide". Había aterrizado cerca de un lago, exactamente a orillas de este. Se dirigió hacia él mientras intentaba no caerse cuesta abajo. Cuando llegó, no era lo que él pensaba. No era un asteroide. No era un cometa. Era una nave. Una nave en cuyo interior había algo o alguien. Sintió miedo. Un miedo paralizador, como nunca antes había sentido. Pero algo en su interior le impulsó a caminar hacia dicho objeto. Y lo hizo. Oyó una especie de tos que provenía desde dentro de la cápsula. Hal se asomó por encima de la nave. Una compuerta comenzó a abrirse a la vez que una espesa niebla salía de ella. Pasó un segundo o dos hasta que la niebla se disipó y pudo revelar lo que había dentro. Hal se quedó paralizado. No sabía que estaba viendo exactamente, y si eso era real. Simplemente era algo que no era capaz de comprender. Estaba viendo, ni más ni menos, a una criatura. Una que venía desde más allá de las estrellas. La criatura en cuestión era de color rosado, con un aspecto humanoide y llevaba puesto un uniforme verde con un símbolo en medio. El ser humanoide abrió los ojos y miró a Hal:

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -preguntó a criatura. Hal, con miedo y asombro, respondió.

\- M-me llamo Hal. Hal Jordan.

\- Hal Jordan, el anillo te ha elegido como sucesor. Tienes que recitar el juramento. -dijo débilmente el extraterrestre rosado mientras miraba a una especie de faro/linterna que desprendía una luz verde.

Hal no comprendía nada. ¿Un juramento? Necesitaba preguntas. Y parecía ser que al alien le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, porque tenía heridas muy profundas en su pecho y su abdomen. De estas heridas brotaba un líquido morado. "Sangre. Debe ser sangre." pensó Hal.

\- Ahora perteneces al cuerpo de los Green Lantern, Hal Jordan. No nos falles. -exclamó con su último aliento de vida la criatura rosada mientras extendía su puño hacia Hal. En el instante en el que murió, el puño de este se abrió, revelando un anillo con el mismo símbolo que el de su pecho. Hal cogió cautelosamente el anillo y la linterna de la que hablaba el ser. Ahora pertenecía a algo. Y este algo parecía ser importante.

 **Capítulo 2:** La chica patata.

Hal tuvo que sentarse en una roca debido a la estupefacción. No entendía nada y a la vez había pasado de todo. Una nave se estrelló en el lago, dentro de esta nave había un ser de fuera de las estrellas, este ser le había dado un anillo y ahora pertenecía a un cuerpo del que nunca había oído hablar… Simplemente, era demasiado para él. Estuvo varios minutos pensando, observando el verde anillo. Miró a la criatura y decidió que no podía quedarse así. Sacó al ser de la nave y empezó a apilar piedras encima, a modo de sepultura. Cuando acabó de "enterrarle", se quedó un rato en silencio. De pronto, oyó voces detrás suya. Reconoció las voces, a pesar de que estuvieran lejos. Eran las voces de Armin Armlet y de Eren Yeager. Si pillaban a Hal en la zona de impacto, podría armarse una buena. No conocía lo suficientemente bien a esos dos chicos como para que le viesen con el anillo y la linterna pertenecientes de un ser de otro planeta. Se le echarían encima. Intentarían robárselo o se lo contarían a todo el mundo. Y si eso llega a oídos de la Policía Militar, le apresarían y le torturarían para sacarle información. Conocía demasiado bien a la PM, ya que fueron ellos los que mataron a su abuelo y a su padre. Lo intentaron encubrir, pero Hal sabía perfectamente lo que sucedió. Al gobierno no le agrada que algunos ciudadanos piensen en el mundo de más allá de los muros, o que intenten crear artefactos que podrían beneficiar a todo el mundo. Lo que hacen es decir que ha sido un accidente, cuando en verdad ellos los matan sin piedad. Hal lo supo después de las muerte de su padre y de su abuelo. Y desde ese día juró alistarse a la Policía Militar para vengarse. Y aún tenía que cumplir con ese plan. Así que Hal echó a correr hacia la espesura del bosque. Corrió y corrió hasta que dejó de oír las voces de Eren y Armin. Entonces, se paró y tomó un momento para descansar. Y se dio cuenta de que sí o sí tenía que volver a los barracones, o sería sospechoso. Lo malo es que tenía que hacerlo sigilosamente, pues la linterna no pasaría desapercibida. El anillo podría esconderlo en su chaqueta, dentro del bolsillo interior (al cual le puso una cremallera para que no se cayesen las cosas de ahí). Pero la linterna no cabía en un bolsillo, mas era demasiado grande (unos 35 cm de alto y 15 de ancho). Se le ocurrió colarse dentro de los barracones y esconder la linterna en su taquilla. Las taquillas, afortunadamente, tenían candado. Esperó unos 5 minutos para recuperar fuerzas y emprendió su marcha hacia los barracones. Al principio se hallaba perdido, pero acabó encontrando la colina donde él estaba descansando antes de que se estrellase la nave. Cuando llegó arriba (para entonces ya había pasado unos 20 minutos desde que la nave se estrellase), le echó un vistazo a los barracones. Vio lo que parecía ser dos personas entrando en este. Seguramente eran Eren y Armin. O no. No estaba seguro debido a la oscuridad. Eran dos personas, eso seguro, pero quienes era ya una incógnita imposible de resolver. Tenía que trazar un plan pronto, o la gente vería que el no estaba. Decidió acercarse por el lado izquierdo de los barracones, justo al lado del comedor. Sasha solía dejarse la ventana abierta debido al olor a la comida (le encantaba comer). Bajó la colina con cuidado y llegó hasta abajo. Estaba a punto de ir hacia la ventana cuando de repente la puerta de los barracones se abrió y empezó a salir gente. Todos se dirigían al lugar del impacto. Vio salir a Eren y Armin. Seguramente se lo habrán dicho a todos, pensó Hal. Aprovechó la oportunidad para escabullirse hacia dentro de los barracones mientras todos se iban. Alcanzó la ventana y miró por si había alguien dentro. No estaba nadie. Todos se habían ido. Era su oportunidad para meterse dentro. Se subió a uno de los contenedores que estaban apoyados en la pared, y logró colarse dentro. Casi se cae, pero lo consiguió. Fue corriendo a su litera, donde encontró su taquilla. Cogió su llave para quitar el candado, pero cuando lo quitó, oyó a alguien detrás suya.

\- Hal, ¿qué demonios es eso? ¿Qué es? -dijo una voz femenina. Cuando se dio la vuelta vio a una chica de pelo y ojos marrones, ni muy alta ni muy baja, algo delgada y con una piel cuanto menos trigueña. Llevaba una coleta de caballo, pero 2 mechones caían por los lados. Hal Jordan la reconoció inmediatamente.

\- Sasha… ¿Qué haces tú aquí? -preguntó Hal.

\- Bueno, lo mismo podría preguntarte yo. ¿Qué es eso? -repitió Sasha señalando con el dedo a la linterna, la cual brillaba bastante. Sasha sentía miedo y curiosidad a la vez, pues nunca había visto algo parecido. Una especie de esfera con un asa por arriba y una base en forma de cono abajo, y justo en el medio, una bola verde con un símbolo parecido a una "o" tallado, pero con dos rayas encima y abajo de la "o".

\- Sasha, lo que te voy a decir no se lo puedes decir a nadie. ¿Me entiendes? Podrían arrestarme por esto.

\- V-vale. Pero, por favor, explícame lo que es. -prometió Sasha. Ella siempre hablaba de forma cordial y educada con todos, incluso con sus amigos. Hal sabía el porqué.

Hal se levantó y cogió a Sasha con una mano y a la linterna con otra. Salieron fuera, donde la gente se había ido hacia la zona del impacto. La llevó hasta el comedor. Intentó abrir la puerta, pero esta estaba cerrada. Hal maldijo a la puerta, pero Sasha le apartó. Se agachó y cogió dos horquillas que ella levaba siempre encima. En menos de un pestañeo, la cerradura se había abierto. Sasha entró primera y después de que Hal entrase cerró la puerta con pestillo.

\- ¿Cómo has logrado abrir la puerta? -preguntó Hal.

\- Tranquilo, estoy acostumbrada. Siempre me cuelo aquí para ver si hay algo que llevarme a la boca. -respondió con una sonrisa bastante tierna. A Hal siempre le gustaba verla sonreír. Pero ahora tocaba ponerse serios.

Los dos fueron una de las mesas del fondo, justo donde no hay ventanas. Así no podrían verles. Hal apoyó la linterna encima de la mesa y le explicó todo a Sasha. Ella asentía a todo lo que decía, poniendo toda la atención posible. Pero después de un rato, empezó a pensar en Hal. No sabía porque, pero empezó a pensar en él. Pensó en el primer día que se conocieron, en como la acompañó en su castigo por robar una patata, en como la animaba a seguir corriendo, en que siempre que a ella le pasaba algo malo él estaba ahí para ayudarla, en su habilidad para usar el equipo tridimensional, en sus ojos, en su cara, en como sería sin camiseta…

\- ¿Lo has entendido? -dijo Hal.

\- Eh… ¡Sí! Sí, lo he entendido todo. -respondió Sasha de forma sobresaltada. Estaba tan dentro de sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había enterado de que había dicho Hal.

\- Mientes fatal, ¿lo sabes? -suspiró Hal. - Resumen de todo: fui a ver que se había estrellado y un alienígena morado me dio esto y me dijo que era parte de algo, que recitase el juramento. Después enterré al alien. Oí a Eren y a Armin y salí escopetado hacia aquí. Cuando llegué a los barracones, me pillaste justo cuando iba a esconder la linterna.

Sasha se quedó perpleja. Era demasiado increíble como para que fuese real, pero sin embargo, ahí estaba la linterna. Además, confiaba mucho en Hal como para que fuese inventado. Hal la dijo que tenía que quedarse mañana en la base, para investigar sobre la linterna y el anillo. A Sasha se le ocurrió un plan. Al haberse criado en un pueblo de cazadores sabía de sobra todo sobre animales, aves, peces, bayas, raíces, frutos, seguir rastros, hacer trampas, etc. Y se le ocurrió un astuto plan.

\- Hal, se me ha ocurrido una manera de que mañana te quedes aquí. De pequeña aprendí que si te pones dos rodajas de naranja en los pies, el azúcar se cuela por los poros, haciendo que tengas fiebre durante unos 2 horas aproximadamente. Podemos conseguir esas naranjas, cortarlas en rodajas y ponértelas en los calcetines. En dos horas estarás sano y fuerte como una roca. Bueno, más de lo que estás ahora no, claro… -dijo muy sonrojada Sasha. Al parecer Hal no pilló la indirecta.

\- De acuerdo. Haré lo que tú me digas. Confío en ti, Sasha. Y si lo de mañana funciona, te debo una. -sonrió Hal. -Por cierto, ¿de donde vas a sacar esas naranjas?

\- Por favor, Hal, estás hablando con alguien que siempre está robando comida. Será pan comido.

Sasha y Hal se levantaron de la mesa. Hal miró por una ventana y vio como los demás se acercaban. Tenían que irse rápido. Salieron cuidadosamente por una de las ventanas. Cuando llegaron al suelo, Hal se volvió a colar por la ventana de los barracones. Sasha simplemente, fue por la puerta. A Hal le dio tiempo a esconder la linterna en su taquilla, pero se dio cuenta de que esta desprendía una luz verdosa. Puso su manta por encima, arreglando así el problema. Sacrificar estar calentito por la noche para no ser descubierto.

Todos los demás llegaron unos minutos después. Hal fingió estar dormido. De esa manera pudo oír las conversaciones de la gente.

\- Eren y Armin están cada vez más locos. -esa era la voz de Reiner.

\- Se lo han inventado. Me apuesto lo que sea. -y esa era la de Jean, más conocido por cara-caballo.

\- Nos han despertado para ir a ver un lago. Maravilloso. -Connie; pensó Hal a la vez que iba reconociendo más voces.

\- Pues yo les creo, oye. -contestó una voz femenina

\- Je… Siempre defendiendo a los demás, Krista. -la de antes era Krista y esta es Ymir, seguramente; reconoció Hal.

\- Chicos, os lo juro. ¡Lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos! -la voz de Eren, sin duda alguna.

\- Déjalo ya, Eren. Nadie nos cree. -le respondió un triste Armin.

Por lo que se había enterado, Eren y Armin habían llamado a todos para que fuesen a verlo, pero cuando llegaron parecía que no había nada. ¿Cómo había desaparecido así de la nada? Cuando Hal se echó a correr, los dos chavales estaban a poca distancia. Entonces, ¿qué había pasado?

\- Eh, mira. Al final resultaba que Hal estaba aquí. -dijo alguien cuya voz se asemejaba a la de Bertolt.

\- No recuerdo haberle visto cuando nos despertamos. -añadió quien creía ser que era Marco Bott, el "novio" de Jean (lo de novio era una broma que la gente hacia entre ellos dos).

\- Seguramente ha venido mientras estábamos fuera. -contestó una persona que se la conoce por el nombre de Annie Leonhart. Annie es una de las pocas personas con las que Hal no se llevaba bien. De hecho, se odiaban mutuamente. - Estaba demasiado cansado y se tuvo que venir a dormir como el bebé que es.

\- Annie, puede que esté despierto. -la advirtió Bertolt. - Además, deja de tratarle así. Él nunca te ha hecho nada malo.

\- Me da igual que lo esté. Sigue siendo patético. Y aún peor, su orgullo le ciega. Es débil y no es capaz de reconocerlo.

Hal tuvo ganas de lanzarse hacia ella y pegarla un puñetazo, pero ella era demasiado rápida y muy buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Lo mejor que podía hacer era pasar de ella. Ya se lo devolvería en su momento. Ahora tenía que averiguar cómo funcionaban el anillo y la linterna. Estaba a punto de cerrar sus ojos cuando Sasha, la cual duerme en la cama que está a la izquierda de Hal, se sentó y le enseñó a Hal las naranjas. Lo había conseguido. No sabía como, pero ella lo había conseguido. Hal sonrió a Sasha como gesto de gratitud, y Sasha le sonrió de vuelta. Los dos se sonrojaron bastante. Y ninguno de los dos sabía lo peor estaba por llegar.


	2. El Cuerpo de Reclutas

_**Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Este relato no está quedando tan bien como podría. Pero, siendo sincero, estoy escribiendo este relato para mi disfrute personal y, por supuesto, de todo aquel que aprecie este crossover. La acción no tardará mucho en llegar, así que no desesperéis c:. Sin nada más que añadir, aquí tienes otros 2 capítulos para tu entretenimiento, oh, querido lector. ¡Qué lo disfrutes leyendo tanto como yo escribiéndolo! C;**_

 **Capítulo 3:** La luz de Green Lantern

\- ¡Socorro! ¡Qué alguien me ayude!

Hal oyó los gritos de terror. Era de un niño pequeño. Estaba solo en medio de la calle. Hal corrió hacia él.

\- ¿Qué pasa pequeño? ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Hal.

\- Mi papá y mi abu necesitan ayuda. ¡Por favor! -le suplicó Hal.

\- De acuerdo, chico. ¿Cómo te llamas? -le preguntó nuestro protagonista. El niño no respondía. Hal se agachó mejor para verle el rostro. La cara del niño estaba fría e impasiva. Sus ojos se volvieron blancos. Su piel, gélida al tacto. Parecía que había perdido su alma.

\- Fue tu culpa, Hal. Tu los mataste. -dijo el niño con una voz fría e inhumana.

\- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué estás diciendo? -preguntó sobresaltado Hal.

\- Si no hubieses abierto la boca, papá y el abuelo estarían vivos. Es todo tu culpa. -el niño respondió con el mismo tono, pero parecía que muchas voces lo estaban diciendo a la vez. - Tú los mataste. Es todo tu culpa. Asesino. Bocazas.

Hal directamente no sabía que hacer. No comprendía lo que pasaba. Miró al cielo, pero este no estaba como siempre. Tenía un tono verde esmeralda, y nubes de un color verde oscuro se cernían sobre él. El viento empezó a soplar con fuerza. Hal miró de nuevo al niño pero este ya no estaba. En su lugar estaba una especie de farolillo. Una linterna, quizás, pero del mismo color que el cielo. Unos rayos verdes empezaron a caer a su alrededor.

\- Recita el juramento, Hal Jordan. Recita el juramento. -una voz le repetía todo el rato. -Recítalo, Hal Jordan. Recítalo.

De repente, unas manos empezaron a agarrarle de las piernas. Empezaron a tirar de él. Le hundían en el suelo. Hal alzó el puño derecho como pudo. Las manos cada vez le arrastraban más hacia el suelo. Y de pronto, una luz verde salió del puño de Hal.

\- ¡La luz de Green Lantern! -gritó Hal Jordan con todas sus fuerzas. De la nada, apareció un destello cegador.

Hal se despertó de repente. Casi pega un salto si no llega a ser por la cama que tenía encima. Estaba sentado en su cama, jadeando, sudando a más no poder. Miró hacia la derecha. La gente aún seguía dormida, a pesar de haber luz. Miró a la izquierda, y vio a Sasha. Estaba despierta. Ella le estaba mirando perpleja. Hal se dio cuenta de que no llevaba su camiseta del pijama, mostrando su musculoso y algo peludo cuerpo. Miró de nuevo a Sasha.

\- ¿Qué hora es? -preguntó Hal mientras seguía jadeando.

\- Está ya amaneciendo. -le respondió Connie, el cual estaba encima suya.

\- ¿Te he despertado? -le preguntó Hal.

\- A mi y a Sasha. Estabas gritando, tío. Decías algo sobre un juramento. Y sobre un asesino. ¿Estás bien? Parecía una pesadilla. -respondió Connie.

\- Sí, más o menos. -aclaró Hal. Sasha llamó a Hal. Él la miró aún sobresaltado, y ella le enseñó unas rodajas cortadas de naranja. De pronto se acordó. El plan que ella y él habían preparado. Alargó la mano hacia ella. Le dio dos rodajas mientras ella se comía otras dos. "Las que sobraban", pensó. Se puso las dos rodajas en los calcetines. Tuvo que ponerse 2 pares de calcetines más encima para que el jugo no se viese, y para que tampoco oliese. Cuando acabó, se tumbó en la cama. No era la primera vez que tenía una pesadilla parecida. Hace ya cosa de un mes soñó con un mercader, en la misma calle que la del sueño, el cual le decía lo mismo que el niño. Asesino. Y Hal no llegaba a comprender bien lo que significaba, pero se hacía una idea de ello. De repente, la puerta de los barracones se abrió de súbito. El Jefe Instructor Keith Shadis entró en la habitación de golpe. Era la alarma del día a día. Estaba acostumbrado ya. El instructor y sus gritos empezaron a reinar en el cuarto:

\- ¡ARRIBA, ARRIBA, ARRIBA! -todo el mundo se puso en pie. Los gritos del jefe eran suficientes como para despertar al 100% a todo el mundo. -¡Despertaros de una vez, malditos vagos! ¡Hoy es domingo, el desayuno es a las ocho en punto! ¡Haced las literas y vestiros! ¡Os dirán las noticias de la semana después de que halláis terminado de desayunar! ¡Recluta Kirstein! ¡Recluta Hoover!

\- ¡Sí, señor! -dijeron Jean y Bertolt a la vez, pues habían sido llamados.

\- ¡Cuando acabéis con las literas, quiero que limpiéis las letrinas, cagarrutas!

\- Sí, señor… -dijeron ambos con desgana. A nadie le gustaba limpiar las letrinas. Era asqueroso.

\- ¡Jefe Keith, señor!

\- ¿Quién me ha llamado? -preguntó voceando como siempre el Instructor.

\- ¡Señor, el recluta Jordan, señor! -dijo Hal mientras se mantenía firme como una estatua.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, pichafloja? -gritó el Instructor.

\- ¡Señor, hoy no me encuentro en buen estado, señor! -explicó Hal. Annie estaba en la otra punta de las literas, pero aún así podía oír todo lo que estaban diciendo. "Qué extraño. Él siempre tiene energías para todo. Siempre supe que era débil de mente. Incluso sintiéndose mal se rinde. Patético. O a lo mejor es otra cosa..." pensó Annie mientras ordenaba la litera.

\- Nunca he visto que te hallas escaqueado de ningún ejercicio, Jordan. Y encima estás sudando como un cerdo. -le puso la mano en la frente. -Un poco más y podríamos freír el desayuno en tu frente. Tienes permiso para quedarte hoy en los barracones hasta que te encuentres mejor. Pero que sea la última vez, ¿entendido, caraculo? -le dijo el Intructor.

\- ¡Señor, sí, señor! -gritó Hal mientras rompía su formación. No era todo el día, pero era algo de tiempo hasta que se pasase el efecto de las naranjas.

\- Bien. ¡Recluta Ackerman, conmigo! -gritó, como es costumbre, el Instructor.

Hal sentó en un lado de su cama. El truco de las naranjas habían funcionado. Miró a Sasha. No se podía creer que su plan hubiese funcionado. Podía parecer tonta, pero en realidad, era bastante astuta. Sasha estaba vistiéndose cuando se acercó a Hal y le susurró al oído:

\- No me puedo creer que haya funcionado.

Le sonrió justo antes de irse para terminar de vestirse. Hal miró a su taquilla. Apenas se notaba, pero si te fijabas bien podías apreciar una tenue luz verde que venía de dentro. Entonces se acordó de que se había dejado el anillo en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Fue a coger su chaqueta pero no estaba en su sitio de siempre. Miró al suelo por si se había caído, pero tampoco estaba ahí. Se agachó para ver si estaba debajo de la cama. Nope. Tampoco se hallaba ahí. Decidió preguntar a Connie.

\- Connie, ¿has visto mi chaqueta?

\- No, no la he visto. ¿Has mirado debajo de la cama? -le respondió mientras se detenía frente a la puerta.

\- Sí.

\- Pues no se, tío. A ver si la encuentras. Bueno, recupérate. -dijo su amigo mientras salía de los barracones.

\- Gracias.

Hal se quedó un rato pensando. ¿Dónde podría haber dejado esa estúpida chaqueta?

\- ¿Buscabas esto? -dijo alguien que estaba detrás de él. Hal inmediatamente se dio la vuelta, y su desesperación por encontrar la chaqueta pasó a ira y odio. La persona que la tenía era ni más ni menos que Annie Leonhart, la persona que más odiaba en este mundo.

\- Devuélvemela. Ahora. -exigió Hal.

\- ¿O si no qué? -le dijo Annie, retándole. Hal se acercó a ella para arrebatarle la chaqueta, pero se detuvo a apenas dos palmos de Annie. Hal la sacaba una cabeza, pero ella no le tenía miedo.

\- O si no haré que te arrepientas de haber nacido. -amenazó Hal. Annie no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

\- ¿Tú a mí? ¡Ja! Estarías muerto antes de tocar el suelo. -dijo Annie con un tono burlón. Agarró uno de los brazos de Hal y tiró de él hacia ella de tal forma que ella pudiese susurrarle algo al oído, pero no pudo evitar pensar que Hal tenía más músculo del que aparentaba. -Sé que estás planeando algo, Hal. Tú y la chica patata. Así que andaros con cuidado los dos, porque si eso me afecta en algo, de alguna u otra forma, lo lamentarás a más no poder.

\- Dame ya mi puta chaqueta, Leonhart. No me asustas. -exclamó con un tono amenazante Hal mientras se erguía. Annie le lanzó la chaqueta al pecho mientras empezó a caminar hacia fuera. Como la odiaba. Cada vez que la veía le hervía la sangre. Era odiosa a más no poder. Miró dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta. El anillo seguía ahí, por suerte. Soltó un suspiro de alivio, pues si lo perdía podía acabar en manos equivocadas. Esperó a que todos se fuesen para abrir su taquilla. La última persona en salir fue Mikasa Ackerman, esa chica tan misteriosa y fría. Le daba un poco de miedo. Ya había visto como se manejaba con el Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensional. Era una bestia parda.

Decidió esperar un par de minutos por si alguien volvía y le pillaba in-fraganti con la linterna. Al ver que nadie entraba, sacó la linterna del baúl. Está resplandecía con un misterioso color verde. Era bonito, sin duda. Colocó la linterna en la cama de Sasha. Sacó el anillo de la chaqueta y lo introdujo en su dedo corazón de la mano derecha. Ahora solo tenía que recitar el juramento.

\- Claro, el juramento. Todos lo conocemos. Armin no para de decirlo en sueños. Como para no saberlo. Lo solemos cantar en las marchas. -dijo con un tono irónico a pesar de estar solo.

\- Ehm, vamos a ver… -Hal cerró el puño y pegó el anillo a la linterna.

\- Yo, Hal Jordan, juro lealtad a un anillo… que me dio un alienígena morado antes de morir.

Hal esperó a que algo pasase, pero nada.

\- Juro solemnemente que esto es una travesura.

Nada. Todo seguía igual.

\- Hasta el infinito y más allá.

Hal estaba empezando a desesperarse.

\- Por el poder de Grayskull, ¡joder! -gritó mientras se levantaba.

\- ¿Puedes caer del cielo pero no puedes enseñarme el juramento? -dio una vuelta a la cama de Sasha, de tal forma de que ahora estaba en la cama de Jean y no en la de Hal.

\- ¡Esto es ridíc… -fue cortado repentinamente justo cuando su anillo tocó la otra parte de la linterna. Lo estaba haciendo en el lado equivocado. Un viento huracanado empezó a levantarse dentro de la habitación mientras la linterna desprendía una luz casi cegadora. Algo se coló en la mente de Hal. Y entonces, las palabras empezaron a salir de su boca.

\- _En el día más brillante, en la noche más oscura,_

 _ningún mal podrá escapar de mi vista,_

 _que aquellos que veneran el poder del mal,_

 _teman a mi poder...¡La luz de Green Lantern!_

De pronto, tanto el viento como el destello cegador desaparecieron. Hal estaba flipando. ¿Qué coño acababa de ocurrir? El juramento salió solo de su boca. Algo se había metido dentro de su cabeza y le había hecho decir el juramento. Pero eso ahora no importaba. Por un momento, había perdido todo el miedo que sentía. Era una sensación extraña. Se sentía valeroso. Pero fue solo durante unos instantes. Hal seguía perplejo. Había recitado el famoso juramento, y eso solo podía significar una cosa: que ahora era uno de los miembros de los Green Lantern.

 **Capítulo 4:** Pelea

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Hal estaba tan absorto pensando sobre lo que había pasado que apenas se había dado cuenta. Volvieron a llamar.

\- Hal, ¿estás bien?

Hal volvió a si mismo, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Guardó la linterna en su taquilla y puso el candado. La puerta se abrió en ese instante. Por ella empezaron a entrar sus compañeros. Parecían alertados.

\- Hal, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? Hemos visto una especie de luz salir de las ventanas. -dijo Jean de forma sobresaltada.

\- No sé explicar muy bien que ha pasado. Pero sí, estoy bien. -les dijo.

\- ¿Pero que ha pasado? ¿Has visto algo extraño? -preguntó Eren.

\- No lo sé. Simplemente hubo un destello, y después me desmayé. -mintió Hal, esperando que se lo creyeran. Y al parecer así fue. La gente empezó a susurrar entre ellos. Por lo que pudo oír, estaban discutiendo sobre que había pasado. Entonces, el Instructor Keith apareció por la puerta.

\- ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ? ¡TODOS A LOS COMEDORES AHORA MISMO! -su voz imponía bastante. -¡Recluta Hal Jordan, conmigo!

Hal se levantó de la cama, pero se acordó de que seguía teniendo las naranjas en los pies.

\- ¡Señor, el recluta pide permiso para cambiarse antes de salir, señor! -el Instructor miró fríamente a Hal. Después asintió y se fue de los barracones, cerrando la puerta dejando a Hal solo. Acto seguido, Hal se quitó los calcetines y los pantalones del pijama. Guardó los calcetines y se empezó a vestir. Se puso su camiseta interior, una blanca de tirantes. Encima se esta se puso su camiseta blanca favorita, una estrecha. Y encima de esta, la chaqueta de la Tropa de Reclutas. Cuando terminó de vestirse, salió por la puerta. El Instructor le esperaba fuera.

Dentro del comedor, todo el mundo hablaba de lo que había pasado en los barracones. Armin, Eren y Mikasa discutían entre ellos.

\- ¿Creéis que Hal está mintiendo? -preguntó Eren.

\- No creo, no es ese tipo de personas. -respondió Armin.

\- A lo mejor nos está mintiendo a medias. -dijo Mikasa, con ese tono tan frío e impasible que siempre había tenido.

\- ¿Por qué querría mentirnos? Llevamos casi 3 años viviendo junto a él. -Eren era algo inocente en el fondo. Siempre confiaba ciegamente en sus camaradas.

\- ¿Eres tan necio de creerte que por estar 3 años juntos te va a decir toda su vida? Si crees que es así eres realmente más tonto de lo que aparentas, Yeager. -era Jean el que lo había dicho. Eren y él nunca se habían llevado bien.

\- Cállate, cara caballo. -le insultó Eren.

\- ¿Qué coño me has llamado? -gritó Jean a la vez que inclinaba hacia Eren con un tono amenazante.

\- ¡Parad ya los dos! -exclamó alguien. Los dos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Krista. Ella siempre intentaba que nadie se pelease, que siempre hubiese buen rollo entre todos. Constantemente se preocupaba por los demás, al igual que ahora estaba preocupada por Hal, al que consideraba un buen amigo.

Jean se fue a su mesa, donde estaban Connie, Sasha y Marco.

\- ¿Hal os ha contado algo sobre el destello? -preguntó Connie. Todos negaron con la cabeza. Connie miró a Sasha, esperando ella supiese algo. Sasha estaba preocupada no por lo que hubiese pasado dentro de los barracones, si no por si le habían descubierto y se lo habían llevado arrestado. Estuvo así un rato hasta que alguien irrumpió en los comedores. Era Hal. Sasha inmediatamente sintió un alivio muy grande. Al final no le había pasado nada de nada. Hal notó que todo el mundo le miraba. Estuvo quieto unos segundos hasta que fue hacia donde estaban Connie, Jean, Marco y Sasha. Se sentó en un extremo de la mesa, e inmediatamente le empezaron a llover preguntas. No solo de los de su mesa, si no también los de las demás. Casi todos se habían levantado de las mesas y estaban alrededor suya.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

\- ¿Te van a echar del Cuerpo?

\- ¿Qué era ese destello verde?

\- ¿Te han interrogado?

\- ¿Por qué esta mañana te quedaste dentro de los barracones?

\- ¿Te ha pasado algo?

Hal no podía aguantar tal bombardeo de preguntas.

\- ¿QUERÉIS CALLAROS DE UNA VEZ? -gritó furioso. Casi inmediatamente, todas las preguntas cesaron de golpe. -Mirad, no sé que ha pasado dentro de los barracones, ¿de acuerdo? Ya os he dicho que hubo un destello y me desmayé. No recuerdo nada más.

\- Se nota que mientes. -se oyó una voz por detrás. Hal supo perfectamente quién era.

\- Siempre pendiente a todo lo que digo. Parece que estás enamorada de mí, Leonhart. -replicó Hal mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarla a la cara. -¿Qué tal si la próxima vez te metes en tus asuntos? ¿O es que tienes tan pocos amigos que ya te aburres? -todos los que estaban en el comedor se quedaron boquiabiertos. Casi nadie le había plantado cara a Annie, pues era la mejor en el cuerpo a cuerpo. Hal pudo percatarse de la cara de odio que tenía Annie. Esta vez si que le iba a matar. Ella se puso de pie mientras se acercaba a él. Hal, instintivamente, se levantó también. Cuando Annie llegó a él, la tensión que estaba en el ambiente era tal que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

\- ¿Qué te parece si lo resolvemos fuera? -retó Annie a Hal.

\- ¿Ahora? -dijo Hal con tono irónico.

\- Por la noche, después de la cena. -contestó Annie.

\- Trato hecho.

Annie se giró y se fue por la puerta. Hal se quedó mirando como se iba. Incluso después de que ella se hubiese ido, él seguía mirando a la puerta. El portazo hizo retumbar ligeramente las mesas. Hal había cogido el valor suficiente y esta vez le había plantado cara a la temible Annie Leonhart.

\- No me puedo creer que al final el bebé de Hal haya retado a Annie. -dijo Ymir, con un cierta ironía en sus palabras.

\- ¿Estas seguro de esto, Hal? -le preguntó Eren.

\- Te va a dar una paliza. -añadió Reiner.

\- Pues yo creo que va a poder con ella. -las palabras de Bertolt inspiraban confianza en Hal.

\- Hal, ¿vas a pelear con Annie? Si esto es un sueño, que nadie me despierte. -bromeó Jean.

\- Vas a perder, Hal. -todos se dieron al vuelta. Mikasa había dicho eso. La gente se sorprendió no por sus palabras, si no porque apenas se la oía hablar.

\- Ya está decidido. No me voy a echar atrás. -dijo Hal mientras se volvía a sentar en su sitio. Después añadió:

\- ¿No tenéis que desayunar? -todos se fueron a sus sitios y se terminaron sus desayunos. Después de un rato Connie le preguntó sobre su malestar de esta mañana, pero Hal le dijo que ya estaba bien. Cuando salieron por la puerta, se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento, donde empezaron la formación.

\- ¡Escuchadme bien, nenazas! Hoy vamos a hacer algo especial. Vamos a pelear. -gritó el Instructor. Algunas personas miraron a Hal, mientras otras miraban a Annie. - Pero hoy será diferente. Hoy haremos 2 modalidades: combate en grupo y lucha de barro. ¡Así que disolveros y dividiros a partir de aquí! -el Instructor se había puesto en mitad de la formación. Las personas empezaron a separarse y se formaron los dos grupos. -¡Hoy habrá capitanes de grupo, así que votad! ¡Jean y Bertolt, acordaros de que os toca letrinas hoy!

Se oyeron unos suspiros por detrás, los cuales eran de Jean. Los dos encargados de limpiar la mierda de otros se fueron de sus respectivos grupos y se fueron. Los dos grupos empezaron a votar. Estuvieron unos minutos votando hasta que se llegó una conclusión. Dos representantes dijeron los resultados al Instructor.

\- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Escuchad bien, pichaflojas! El capitán del grupo 1 es… ¡Hal Jordan! Trae tu culo aquí. -Hal se quedó un poco sorprendido por el voto. El método para hacerlo era decirle tu propuesta a dos representantes y ellos lo apuntaban. Al final, se contaban y se escogía al ganador. Ahora solo faltaba el capitán del otro grupo. -Y el capitán del grupo n.º 2 es… -hubo un momento de tensión. -¡Annie Leonhart!

\- Uhhh… -exclamó todo el mundo a la vez, mientras Annie iba hacia el Instructor.

\- ¡Parad de una vez! Bueno, el día de hoy será competitivo. Los dos grupos lucharéis para conseguir más puntos. Quién más tenga al final del día, gana. ¿Lo habéis entendido, capullos?

\- ¡Señor, sí, señor! -dijeron todos al unísono.

La primera prueba era el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Se trataba de un rey de la colina. Quién más aguantaba ganando, más puntos obtenía. Solo se ganaba si el contrincante se rendía o se quedaba inconsciente. El primer combate fue Reiner contra Marco. El pobre Marco no aguantó ni un solo asalto. Después de Marco fue Ymir, que para sorpresa de todos ganó a Reiner. El marcador iba 1 a 1. El segundo combate fue Eren contra Ymir. Eren se proclamó vencedor. 2-1, el equipo de Hal iba ganando. El combate n.º 3 fue Eren contra Mina Carolina. Eren volvió a ganar. 3-1. A partir de ese combate, las tornas se volvieron a favor del equipo de Annie. Cuarto combate, Eren contra Annie. Quinto combate, Jean contra Annie. Sexto combate, Reiner (de nuevo) contra Annie. Séptimo, Armin contra Annie. Octavo, noveno, décimo… Annie ganaba todos los combates, y así sucesivamente. Y entonces le llegó el turno a Hal. El combate número 17, Hal Jordan vs Annie Leonhart. El combate del siglo.

\- Parece que vamos a tener que ajustar cuentas antes de tiempo. -dijo Hal de forma irónica.

\- Empecemos de una vez. -replicó Annie. Antes de que empezase la pelea, el Instructor la detuvo.

\- ¡Dejad de pelear! ¡El tiempo se ha acabado! ¡A la siguiente prueba! -dijo el Instructor.

La sorpresa fue para todos. La pelea estaba tan cerca de haber ocurrido que incluso se habían hecho apuestas.

\- Joe, ahora me voy a perder la diversión. -se quejó Connie.

El resto del día fue tal y como el Instructor había planeado. En la pelea de barro, el equipo vencedor fue el equipo de Hal. Pero en el de cuerpo a cuerpo el vencedor fue el equipo de Annie. Es decir, había un empate. Los dos equipos decidieron que quien ganase la pelea entre Hal y Annie, decidiría quien es el ganador. Llegó la hora de la cena. Hal fue de los primeros en sentarse, a pesar de que no iba a cenar (ya que era una mala idea para el combate). Junto a él, se sentaron las mismas personas de siempre: Sasha, Jean, Connie y Marco. Sasha estaba devorando su plato, como de costumbre. Connie y Jean conversaban mientras comían y Marco simplemente les escuchaba. Después de ellos, empezaron a entrar más personas. Eren, Armin y Mikasa ocuparon su mesa. El siguiente grupo fue el de Annie, Reiner, Bertolt, Ymir y Krista. Y luego ya fueron llegando más personas hasta que el comedor se llenó. Hal se quedó un rato pensando en cómo iba a luchar contra Annie Leonhart. Sería una batalla desigual, pues Hal no tiene el mismo dominio del combate que ella. Sasha había acabado de comerse su plato cuando miró el de Hal. Hal se lo dio sin pensárselo dos veces, y Sasha volvió al ataque. Se quedó un rato mirando como Sasha devoraba la comida salvajemente hasta que desvió su mirada a las demás mesas. Para su sorpresa había gente mirándole. Algunos desviaban su mirada, otros simplemente se le quedaban mirando y el resto le deseaba buena suerte. Y, de repente, todo el mundo se levantó de sus asientos y empezó a salir del comedor. Esto solo podía significar una cosa: se iban para que la pelea pudiese ocurrir. Cuando todo el mundo se fue, hubo un rato de silencio hasta que Hal se levantó. Annie se limitó a mirar como él se quitaba la chaqueta para que la pelea fuese más cómoda. Ella sabía que era un error, pues esta podía amortiguar ligeramente los golpes.

\- ¿Tienes miedo o qué? Empecemos con esto de una vez. -dijo Hal. Hal era el que tenía miedo, pero no se iba a ir. Se enfrentaría a este y lucharía contra Annie. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro y acto seguido se levantó. Ambos se pusieron en la fila del medio del comedor. Era la más espaciosa de todas, así no se golpearían contra las mesas y ventanas. Annie tenía a sus espaldas la puerta mientras Hal tenía una pared sólida y robusta. Annie fue la primera en colocarse en posición de combate y, después de ella, fue Hal.

\- Llevo mucho tiempo esperando para darte una paliza, Jordan. Quiero que sepas que tendré no piedad contigo. -advirtió Annie con un tono muy calmado. Hal ignoró su advertencia y cargó hacia ella. Iba a darle un puñetazo con el puño derecho, pero Annie le esquivó, le agarró del cuello y, con un barrido rápido y fuerte, le tiró contra el suelo. Afortunadamente no fue suficiente como para dejar K.O. a Hal y este, más rápido que un rayo, se levantó y le propicio un puñetazo a Annie en el abdomen que hizo que ella se echase para atrás. Hal sonrió de satisfacción, pero inmediatamente esa sonrisa se borró al ver la cara de Annie. La ira se reflejaba en su rostro tan bien como si la vieses en un espejo. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Hal recibió una patada directa a la mandíbula. Tuvo que arrodillarse para no caerse, pero nada más levantar la vista, la rodilla de Annie colisionó contra su cara. Hal se cayó de bruces al suelo. El dolor era bastante fuerte y, unido con el mareo, era mucho peor. Todo le daba vueltas. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos durante unos segundos para no desmayarse. Cuando los abrió tenía a Annie encima. Ella ya estaba saboreando la victoria mientras contemplaba a un Hal aturdido, con sangre brotándole de la nariz. Disfrutaba de lo que veía. Un Hal humillado y derrotado. Pero entonces, para su sorpresa, Hal se puso de pie. No se rendía el muy cabrón. Aprovechando la sorpresa de Annie, Hal fue lo suficientemente rápido como para propiciar un gancho directo a la mandíbula de Annie, y después de este, un derechazo que aterrizó en una mejilla. Annie tardó unos segundos en recuperarse. Cuando lo hizo, el infierno se le vino encima a Hal. Una lluvia de puñetazos y patadas caía sobre el cuerpo de Hal como si de rocas golpeándole se tratase. La boca de Hal no hacía otra cosa más que escupir sangre. Extraño era que Hal no cayese inconsciente ante tal paliza. Puede que estuviese destrozado, pero él no se rendía. Al final, Annie decidió acabar con la pelea. Cogió carrerilla y cargó contra Hal. Saltó bastante alto y puso sus dos piernas juntas, de tal forma que parecía un ariete. Dio de lleno a Hal, el cual cayó al suelo tras volar unos 2 metros. Fue devastador. Hal sentía como si fuese a morir en cualquier instante. El dolor era insoportable. La conmoción era los suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que perdiese el sentido del equilibrio. Pero él no se iba a rendir. Quería ver a Annie volar por los aires. Quería ganar esa pelea fuese como fuese. Así que se levantó a duras penas.

\- Hey… -dijo Hal débilmente, mientras Annie se dirigía hacia la puerta, con un aire victorioso. Hal no iba a dejar que se fuese de rositas. -¡Hey!

Annie se dio la vuelta sorprendida, viendo que Hal no se había quedado K.O. El cabrón no se rendía. Sin duda alguna, Hal se ganó la admiración de Annie por no rendirse y seguir luchando.

\- Solo me estabas haciendo cosquillas. -bromeó Hal. Entonces cerró su puño con fuerza. Quería hacerla volar por los aires. Quería devolverla los golpes. Instintivamente, lanzó un puñetazo al aire, a pesar de que Annie estuviera a varios metros de él. Y ocurrió algo que ninguno de los dos se esperó. Un puño gigante de color verde se formó a la vez que Hal lanzaba el puñetazo. Y este se dirigía hacia Annie como si de un toro embistiendo se tratase. Ella no tuvo ni un segundo para reaccionar. El puño la golpeó en todo el cuerpo con una fuerza vertiginosa, haciendo que cruzase todo el comedor, rompiendo la puerta de este y cayendo unos 5 metros fuera del comedor; todo en cuestión de segundos. Inmediatamente cayó inconsciente a causa del impacto, seguramente con algunos huesos fracturados. Hal se quedó sin aliento. ¿Qué coño acababa de pasar? Miró su puño y encontró la solución. El anillo estaba brillando. ¿Había hecho él eso? No tuvo tiempo para pensar en la respuesta, pues una esfera verde empezó a envolverle. Un fuerte viento empezó a levantarse dentro del comedor, justo igual que cuando Hal pronunció el juramento. La esfera elevó a Hal del suelo, mientras él se intentaba quitar el anillo. Era imposible. Estaba atascado. Y en menos de un parpadeo, la esfera empezó a volar hacia el suelo en solo unos segundos, rompiendo el tejado de los comedores en el proceso. Hal intentó mirar hacia abajo, pero no pudo. Algo evitaba que el quitase su vista de enfrente. Cada vez las estrellas se iban haciendo más y más grandes hasta que el color azul del cielo desapareció, siendo sustituido por un negro azabache. La esfera seguía moviéndose hacia Dios sabía donde. Hal se quedó sin habla al ver tal "paisaje". Y de pronto, un destello verde le cegó, obligándole a cerrar los ojo. Cuando los abrió, vio enfrente suyo algo que no podía explicar. ¿Qué estaba viendo? Él no lo sabía, pero yo os lo describo. Era un planeta, parecido a la tierra, pero con más tierra que agua. La luz de las grandes ciudades se podía ver con claridad. El planeta era mayor que la Tierra en sí, por lo que es sorprendente que fuese un planeta rocoso. Lo más curiosos es que de este brotaban halos de luz verde por sus polos y su ecuador. El cuerpo de Hal no fue capaz de soportar la presión ejercida por la velocidad, así que Hal acabó desmayándose.

* * *

Connie estaba en los barracones con todo el mundo. Los cadetes habían formado un círculo en medio del pasillo, donde todos hablaban sobre quien iba a ser el ganador.

\- ¿Quién creéis que va a ganar? -preguntó Bertolt.

\- Seguramente Annie. Es una bestia en el combate. ¿Habéis visto sus llaves y técnicas? -dijo Reiner.

\- Puede que Annie se sepa bastantes llaves, pero Hal no se rinde tan fácilmente. -comentó Connie.

\- Además, el tiene mucha fuerza. No hace falta nada más que ver sus músculos. -dijo Sasha.

\- Bueno, Sasha. Casi diría que estás enamorada de él. -bromeó Jean. Sasha estaba punto de rebatirle cuando de golpe se oyó un estruendo fuera. Todos se quedaron en silencio, e incluso algunos se asomaban por la ventana, aunque estaba demasiado oscuro para ver nada. Los chicos empezaron a preguntarse que había pasado, hasta que Marco habló:

\- Chicos, esperemos a que alguien entre por la puerta. Mientras alejaros de las ventanas y sigamos con lo nuestro. ¿Os parece?

Todos hicieron caso a las palabras de Marco. La gente se apartaba de las ventanas mientras se volvían a unirse al corro. Prosiguieron su debate sobre quien sería el ganador de la pelea, pero se dieron cuenta de que ninguno de los dos había venido. El nerviosismo aumentaba por momentos, hasta que Connie decidió ir a echar un vistazo. Nadie se ofreció a acompañarle. Mientras esperaban a Connie, algunos iban cayendo dormidos debido al cansancio. Otros seguían hablando. Y, de pronto, la puerta de los barracones se abrió. Era Connie, pero estaba cargando con alguien. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver quien era. Connie les pidió ayuda, pues la persona con la que cargaba estaba inconsciente. Rápidamente, la pusieron en su cama.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que Hal haya dejado inconsciente a Annie? -se preguntó Eren.

\- Entonces, ¿Hal ha ganado? -dijo Armin.

\- No lo sé. No le he visto. -contestó Connie a la pregunta de Armin. Sasha se levantó y salió corriendo por la puerta, con la intención de buscar a Hal. Cuando llegó a los comedores, no había ni un solo alma. Lo único que había era un boquete en el techo. Sasha se puso debajo de este y miró hacia arriba. Le costó bastante, pero logró ver un pequeño punto verde ascendiendo hacia el cielo. Sasha supo perfectamente que era aquello. Ese puntito verdoso era ni más ni menos su querido amigo Hal Jordan.


	3. Oa

_**¡Hola a todos de nuevo! En este capítulo acaba ya el tiempo de ser recluta para Hal. Sé que algunos no verán mucho sentido al crossover o a algún que otro argumento, pero es que acabo de empezar el colegio y apenas estoy teniendo tiempo para escribir. Aún así ahí tenéis otros dos capítulos de la historia. ¡Espero que os mole! :D**_ _(por cierto, imagino que algunas personas no habrán pillado la referencia, pero la actitud del Instructor es la misma que el sargento Hartman, de La Chaqueta Metálica)_ _ **¡Spoilers del manga más adelante!**_

 **Capítulo 5:** Oa

Hal se despertó de su aturdimiento. Abrió los ojos, y en vez de encontrarse la cama de Connie encima suya, vio un techo de un color blanco resplandeciente. No estaba en los barracones. Se levantó de la cama y pudo ver la sala en la que se hallaba. Había un ventanal enorme justo enfrente de él. A su derecha había una pared que parecía ser de una cueva, y en esta, una puerta metálica. Detrás pudo ver un espejo que ocupaba toda la sala. Se acercó a este y pudo ver que su ropa había desaparecido, y en vez de esta, estaba una especie de traje verde. Se acercó aún más y lo vio claramente. Su torso y hombros eran de color verde. Los laterales de su pecho eran de color negro, al igual que sus brazos y piernas. Sus manos vestían unos guantes blancos que le llegaban hasta uno centímetros más allá de sus muñecas. Sus botas habías pasado de ser marrones al mismo color que su pecho, un verde esmeralda. Un antifaz del mismo color le cubría su nariz y sus ojos (los cuales habían cogido un tono grisáceo casi blanco). Y en su pecho lucía el mismo símbolo que tenía su anillo y el alienígena que se lo había dado. Era el símbolo de los Green Lanterns. Estiró sus brazos y no notó que la ropa tirase de él. Intentó tirar de la camiseta, pero lo solo logró tirar de su carne. Parecía que el uniforme era su propia ropa. Empezó a sacar bíceps, a poner duros los abdominales y a pasearse de forma chulesca. Una voz a sus espaldas interrumpió su desfile de músculos.

\- ¿Has terminado ya de admirar tu cuerpo?

Hal se dio la vuelta y vio lo que parecía ser una especie de pez alienígena, pero con forma humanoide.

\- ¿Hablas mi idioma? -preguntó un Hal. Asombrado.

\- Bien, parece ser que el traductor de mi anillo funciona. -dijo el hombre-pez hablando para si mismo. -Me presento. Me llamo Tomar-Re, protector del sector 2813. Tu debes de ser el humano.

\- Prefiero que me llamen Hal Jordan, gracias. ¿Dónde estoy?

\- Te encuentras en Oa, planeta base de los Green Lantern y hogar de los Guardianes. -explicó Tomar. -Ven. La reunión es en apenas unos minutos.

Los dos se dirigieron a un balcón que había en el cuarto de Hal.

\- Ven conmigo, Hal Jordan. Vamos a volar. -le dijo Tomar con una voz muy calmada y acogedora.

\- Claro, volar. Puedo hacer eso. -Hal se asomó por el balcón y miró para abajo. Había cientos de metros de caída libre hasta el suelo. -Puedo hacerlo.

Levantó la vista hacia arriba y pudo ver a Tomar levitando en el aire. Hal respiró profundamente y se dejó caer. Estuvo unos segundos cayendo directo al suelo, pero pasó lo que es físicamente imposible para los humanos.: consiguió volar. Sus gritos de júbilo inundaban los oídos de Tomar, el cual reanudó el vuelo con la compañía de Hal. Hal no podía parar de sonreír, y sus volteretas y piruetas lo hacían más difícil. Jamás había sentido algo parecido a esto. Se sentía libre, ligero y veloz. Tomar le sacó de su espectáculo y siguieron el vuelo. Hal observaba estructuras y edificios de extraño diseño, carros que también podían volar y un edificio que alcanzaba las nubes. Entonces Tomar le guió hasta una especie de entrada por una cueva de gran extensión que estaba siendo iluminada por un haz de luz verde que llegaba hasta más allá del cielo. Hal sintió mucha curiosidad y preguntó a Tomar:

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Es la energía producida por la batería central. Su poder proviene de la voluntad y el valor de todos los seres vivos del Universo. Esta, a su vez, le da poder a tu anillo. Incluso tu traje está hecho completamente de energía.

\- ¿Por qué el color verde?

\- El verde es el color de la voluntad. Los Guardianes lo escogieron porque es la forma de energía más poderosa del Universo. - explicó Tomar, a lo cual añadió: -Tu proceso de inducción estará a punto de empezar. Este activa todas las funciones más importantes del anillo, incluyendo una base de conocimiento sobre el Universo de nivel básica. Siendo sincero, estábamos curiosos. El proceso nunca ha sido puesto a prueba en una especie tan joven como la de los humanos antes. Al ser el primer ser humano elegido por un anillo, fui enviado para recibirte y darte la bienvenida.

\- ¿Qué especie es la tuya? -dijo Hal mientras seguían descendiendo.

\- Mi especie es la Xudaria. Nuestro ADN comparte cierta similitud con lo que vosotros llamáis peces. Mi especie tiene…

\- 20,6 mil millones de años de antigüedad. -le interrumpió Hal. -¿Cómo sé yo esto?

\- Como ya te he dicho antes, es el proceso de inducción.

Al final, los dos llegaron al lugar donde se iba a celebrar la reunión, en una especie de caverna enorme. Hal solo pudo ver una masa de verde debajo suya. Al final los dos aterrizaron en un pequeño sitio que encontraron. Nada más aterrizar, otro Green Lantern (que era parecido a un humano, mucho más corpulento, con una piel mucho más tosca y una cara parecida a la de un cerdo) que estaba enfrente de la batería comenzó a hablar:

\- Lanterns, nos enfrentamos a un peligro sin precedentes. Una gran luz se apaga en el Universo. Decenas de planetas han sido consumidos. Nuestro legendario guerrero Abin Sur nos avisó de este mal en su última transmisión, justo antes de aterrizar en el planeta Tierra y morir.

Miles de ojos se pusieron encima de Hal. Parecía ser que el alienígena que Hal se había encontrado se llamaba Abin Sur, y que era el mejor soldado que tenían.

\- Este mal es ni más ni menos que nuestro antiguo compañero Sinestro. -miles de suspiros y gritos de asombros llenaron el lugar. -Parece ser que ha forjado un anillo amarillo. Se alimenta del miedo de cada uno de los seres vivos. Tenemos que detenerlo. ¡Lanterns! ¡Quién me acompañará en esta misión?

El cuerpo de Lanterns entero pronunciaron a la vez el juramento, cada uno en su lengua materna. Hal nunca había sido testigo de algo así. Una unión que ni el Cuerpo de Reclutas era capaz de recrear. Una unión que inundaba el alma de cualquier persona que lo presenciase. Todos levantaron sus anillos, desprendiendo una luz verde que iluminó todo ese lado del planeta.

Hal fue acompañado por Tomar al campo de entrenamiento (que era una pasarela de 30 metros de ancho y era unida por dos edificios, con una distancia entre ellos de 135 metros). Tomar empezó a explicarle lo básico. Levantó su anillo y formó una especie de serpiente de metal que se enrollaba sobre si misma.

\- El anillo es capaz de materializar los pensamientos de su portador. La imaginación es el único límite. -bajó el anillo y la creación desapareció. -Adelante. Ahora prueba tú. Concéntrate.

Hal cerró los ojos y empezó a pensar en cosas que materializar. Buscó y buscó hasta que finalmente lo encontró. Levantó el anillo, pensó en ello y se puso manos a la obra. En lo que Hal había pensado era en un árbol robusto y fuerte, pero lo que acabó saliendo fue un árbol amorfo, sin hojas.

\- Para dominar el anillo debes concentrarte en tu voluntad y crear lo que veas en tu mente. Cuanto más voluntad, mejores creaciones podrás crear. -el anillo de Hal parpadeó dos veces y emitió un par de pitidos intermitentes. -Otra función del anillo es advertirte de cualquier amenaza que haya cerca. -explicó Tomar. Mientras Hal seguía intentándolo, un rayo de plasma verde le impactó en el lado derecho de su cuerpo y le hizo salir despedido. Cuando levantó la vista para ver que había sido encontró el mismo ser que había dado el discurso antes en la reunión.

\- Y esta amenaza en cuestión se llama Kilowog. Él será tu entrenador sobre combate y estrategia.

El corpulento ser se acercó a Hal con un paso que hacía temblar ligeramente la plataforma. Hal inmediatamente se levantó. Kilowog empezó a hablar con una voz muy grave y tosca.

\- Nunca dejes tu guardia baja. Bienvenido al Círculo del Anillo 101, o como a mí me gusta llamarlo: el peor día de tu miserable vida. -Hal se quedó sorprendido al ver un ser de semejante tamaño, el cual le sacaba unas 3 cabezas. Es como si un Titán hubiese tenido un hijo con un cerdo. -Los humanos. He oído de ellos, pero nunca había visto uno antes. Se creen el centro del Universo cuando necesitan protegerse detrás de unos muros.

Kilowog se acercó a la cara de Hal y empezó a olisquear, haciendo una especie de ronquido sordo. Hal no pudo evitar poner cara de asco al oler a Kilowog. Este apestaba.

\- Hueles raro, humano.

\- ¿Qué yo huelo raro? -dijo Hal sorprendido.

\- Si quieres ser un Lantern, debes superar el entrenamiento. De acuerdo, humano. Veamos que sabes hacer.

Kilowog usó su anillo para crear una especie de botas de acero que envolvían los pies de Hal. Los ancló el suelo, impidiendo cualquier movimiento por parte de Hal. Hal intentó zafarse de ellas, pero era imposible. Entonces, Kilowog materializó una roca enorme encima de Hal. La roca estaba a punto de aplastarle cuando se vio obligado a crear una plataforma de metal. Logró parar la roca, pero pesaba muchísimo. Y aún peor, la plataforma se estaba rompiendo.

\- Tus construcciones solo van a ser igual de fuertes que tu voluntad. Y tu voluntad es patética. -dijo Kilowog a la vez que formaba otra roca. Hal tuvo que arrodillarse al sentir el impacto (y el peso) de la segunda roca. Entonces, formó cuatro pilares de metal para que ayudasen con el peso. Pero entonces, Kilowog comenzó a lanzar discos hacia Hal. Los dos primeros pudo esquivarlos, pero el tercero hizo que sus pilares se rompiesen. El cuarto pilló a Hal fuera de guardia. El impacto fue tal que le lanzó varios metros por el suelo. El dolor era tal que casi se desmaya. Apenas tuvo tiempo para levantarse cuando Kilowog empezó la siguiente lección. Entonces, un sol verde creado por Kilowog. La fuerza de la gravedad del sol tiró a Hal con fuerza, amenazando con chamuscarle. Hal formó una cuerda que se clavó en el suelo, deteniéndole en seco. Kilowog parecía que apenas sentía la fuerza de la gravedad y, encima, se reía.

\- ¿Sientes eso? Es la fuerza gravitatoria de tu sol normal. Esto hace que pasear por el Espacio sea muy peligroso. Cuanto más grande eres, más rápido te quemas. Je… la gravedad es una zorra.

Hizo desaparecer el sol, pero al desparecer también lo hizo la gravedad. Hal impactó contra el suelo desde una altura de 5 metros. Una función del anillo era disminuir los daños de su portador y aplicar un factor de curación bastante lento, pero efectivo. Aún así, el golpe fue bastante fuerte y tuvo a Hal en el suelo, aturdido. Kilowog le tendió la mano para levantarle, y Hal lo aceptó. Pero, en vez de sentir un tirón y levantarse, Hal recibió un puñetazo en su cara y otro choque contra el suelo.

\- Recuerda: el enemigo no va a jugar limpio. -le aconsejó Kilowog.

\- ¡Basta! ¡No puedo más con esto!

\- Eres débil, humano. Tienes miedo. Cuando me enteré de que el anillo te había elegido, pensé que era un error. No veo nada que me haga cambiar de opinión. No eres apto para el cuerpo de los Lantern. -dijo una voz femenina a las espaldas de Hal. -Déjamelo a mí, Kilowog.

Kilowog y Tomar abandonaron el Círculo. La voz pertenecía a una criatura, el parecer de género femenino, humanoide, con un tono de piel anaranjado y sin pelo y ojos completamente negros. Tenía alas de insecto en su espalda y pintura de guerra por la cara. Su nombre era Kisla-N´Miëri. Kisla a secas.

\- El cuerpo es igual de fuerte que su eslabón más débil. Y yo no tolero eslabones débiles. Tienes miedo, humano. Si tienes miedo, tus creaciones son débiles. Si tus creaciones son débiles, se rompen. Si se rompen, te atacan. Si te atacan… mueres. -el tono de Kisla era severo y con cierta furia. -Vete a casa, Hal Jordan. Vuelve cuando seas apto para ser uno de nosotros. Una nave te espera en el hangar para llevarte a la Tierra. Tienes 2 horas.

A Hal se le cayó el mundo encima. Acababa de ser alejado de su derecho de combatir junto a los Lanterns. Pero en el fondo, lo entendía. Hasta hace solo unos días, creía que estaba solo en el Universo. Era humano, y esa era su debilidad. Lo bueno es que le dejaban conservar el anillo, pues hasta que el portador no fallezca, no puede ser sustituido. Ahora tenía que concentrarse en unirse a la Policía Militar. Aún le quedaba esa oportunidad.

Para cuando había llegado a su hogar, el Sol estaba saliendo. La cápsula había aterrizado a unos kilómetros de los barracones. Estuvo 40 minutos caminando hasta que llegó a este. Cuando abrió la puerta, todos seguían durmiendo. El uniforme de los Lantern había desaparecido cuando la cápsula llegó a la Tierra. Lo único que tenía puesto era su camiseta blanca, unos pantalones negros y unas botas. Llegó a su cama y se sentó. Sin duda, las palabras de Kisla habían sido duras pero no le faltaba razón. Hal tenía que demostrar que era apto para los Lantern, tenía que demostrar su valor y su fuerza de voluntad. Pero, a su vez, tenía que enseñar su valía para poder unirse a la Policía Militar. El asesinato de su padre y de su abuelo tenía que ser resuelto. ¿Qué tenía que escoger? ¿El cuerpo de los Green Lantern y proteger el Universo? ¿O la Policía Militar y resolver el crimen y buscar a los culpables? Era una decisión difícil, pero tenía que tomarla dentro de poco.

Un gritó despertó a Hal:

\- ¡ARRIBA, DESPERTAOS DE UNA VEZ!

Era el Instructor, como era de costumbre. Hal apenas había tenido tiempo para dormir. Los alaridos del Instructor pusieron en marcha a todos. Hal se vistió y se fue al comedor para desayunar. Mientras comían, los de su mesa empezaron a preguntarle, empezando por Sasha:

\- ¿Dónde te habías metido?

\- Tenía que atender unos asuntillos. -respondió Hal.

\- ¿Qué tal fue la pelea? ¿Quién ganó? -le preguntó Jean.

\- Digamos que fue un empate.

\- Hal, dejaste inconsciente a Annie y desapareciste. Yo diría que ganaste tú. -dijole Connie. Hal entonces se dio cuenta del boquete que había en el techo.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado ahí? -preguntó Hal.

\- Parece ser que durante la tormenta de ayer, el tejado y la puerta se rompieron. Estuvimos dentro de los barracones cuidando a Annie. Esperamos a que llegases, pero empezó a llover y nos fuimos a dormir.. -le respondió Marco. -¿Cuándo volviste?

\- Cuando todos estabais dormidos. Chicos, no he dormido muy bien así que, si no os importa, basta de preguntas por ahora.

Todos asintieron y pusieron su vista sobre su plato de comida. Hal levantó la vista para buscar a cierta persona, pero no la encontraba. Siguió buscando con la mirada, pero seguía sin verla. Entonces, finalmente preguntó:

\- Ehm, chicos. ¿Dónde está Annie?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te has enamorado de ella? Está en los barracones, descansando. Al parecer, le rompiste varias costillas. -le contestó Jean.

¿Qué? ¿La había roto las costillas? Sabía que el impacto había sido bastante fuerte pero, ¿romperle las costillas? Y entonces, se le ocurrió una idea. Kilowog le dijo que su combate era pésimo y que debería mejorar. ¿Y qué mejor persona para enseñarle combate que Annie? Conseguir que ella accediera no iba a ser fácil, pero Hal no tenía otra opción. Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió apresuradamente a los barracones. Nadie dijo nada, excepto Sasha, que había cogido el bol de Hal y ya se lo estaba comiendo. Hal abrió la puerta de estos con cuidado y se dirigió a la cama de Annie. Ella estaba sentada leyendo un libro.

\- Annie.

Ella levantó la vista y se sorprendió al ver quién estaba allí. Ni más ni menos que Hal Jordan, la persona que le había roto las costillas.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí, Jordan?

\- Oye, siento lo que pasó en la pelea, pero necesito tu ayuda, Annie.

\- ¿Qué tú necesitas mi ayuda? -espetó Annie entre sorprendida y furiosa.

\- Necesito que me entrenes en cuerpo a cuerpo. -Annie seguía asombrada. Incluso después de la pelea, Hal seguía teniendo las agallas suficientes como para pedirla ayuda.

\- ¿Tú eres tonto o qué? ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? -Annie le estaba exigiendo (sin saberlo) que revelase sus poderes como Green Lantern. Hal se sentó en un lateral de su cama. A Annie le extrañó que de repente tomase esas confianzas. Hal no sabía que decirla exactamente, pero al final logró encontrar las palabras.

\- Annie, te juro que es algo que no puedo decirte. Si pudiese decírtelo, te lo diría encantado, pero no puedo. Es muy importante que me enseñes a luchar. Muchas cosas están en juego. Tienes que entenderlo.

Annie le cogió del cuello de la chaqueta y tiró de él. Entonces le susurró:

\- Más te vale que lo que estás diciendo sea verdad, porque si no…

\- Lamentaré haber nacido… Lo sé. Tantas veces que me lo has dicho que me lo sé.

Hal se rió un poco de su propio chiste, pero Annie no parecía tener sentido del humor. Justo entonces, el Instructor entró por la puerta. Hal se puso de pie casi inmediatamente.

\- Vaya, vaya… Que oportuno que estéis los dos aquí juntos. Quiero que me expliquéis porque al entrar hace unos momentos en el comedor he visto la puerta y el techo roto. ¡Ahora!

\- ¿Señor?

\- No te hagas el sorprendido, recluta Jordan. Me ha sido informado que vosotros dos os peleasteis en el comedor ayer por la noche. Yo no me creo que hayan sido rotos por una puta tormenta. Explicádmelo ahora o seréis debidamente castigados.

\- Señor, yo… -Annie miró a Hal antes de continuar. -Ninguno de los dos podemos explicar bien que pasó, señor.

\- ¿Así qué no lo sabéis? Pensaba que erais gilipollas, pero no tanto. ¡Jordan!

\- Sí, señor.

\- Debido a que la señorita Leonhart no es capaz de hacer ningún esfuerzo físico por tu culpa, la acompañarás a todas parte. La acompañarás hasta para mear. Serás su enfermero personal hasta que se recupere. No entrenarás. No dejarás a Annie sola en ningún momento. Le llevarás la comida a su cama. De esa manera, la cuidarás y arreglaréis vuestras mierdas. ¿Entendido, pichafloja?

\- ¡Señor, sí, señor! -nada más acabar la frase el Instructor salió por la puerta. Ninguno de los dos podía creérselo. Tenían que estar junto a la persona que más odiaban hasta que Annie se recuperase. Hal tuvo que sentarse en el suelo. Estar con Annie era lo último que quería hacer, pero necesitaba su ayuda.

\- Hal… Ninguno de los dos queremos esto, pero si nos lo saltamos nos quitarán el derecho de unirnos a la Policía Militar. -el tono de voz de Annie era igual de seco que siempre, pero había algo en su voz que reconfortó a Hal.

\- ¿Por qué quieres unirte a la Policía Militar, Annie?

\- Simplemente quiero huir de mi anterior vida. No todos tenemos la suerte de tener alguien a tu lado. -Annie miró a Hal directamente.

\- Tu misma lo has dicho. No todos tenemos la suerte. -el tono de Hal denotaba tristeza. Annie no supo a que se refería. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Hal también lo había pasado mal.

\- ¿Por qué quieres unirte a la Policía Militar? -preguntó Annie.

\- Es… es demasiado pronto para que te lo diga. -contestó Hal.

\- Si quieres que te entrene, lo mínimo es que me lo digas.

\- Vale. De acuerdo. -Hal suspiró. -Pero no se lo digas a nadie o te rebanaré la cabeza.

\- Como quieras. -dijo Annie con un tono amargo y seco.

\- Cuando yo tenía 9 años, vivía junto a mi padre y mi abuelo. Mi madre murió tras darme a luz, por lo que mi padre se mudó con mi abuelo. Ellos dos eran ingenieros. Trabajaban a escondidas para que el gobierno no les descubriese. Ya sabes su política. -la voz de Hal estaba empezando a quebrarse. - Bueno, a lo que iba. Ellos estaban trabajando en un proyecto armamentístico muy importante. Mi abuelo me lo enseñó. Era algo que beneficiaría bastante a la Policía Militar. Y yo… -Hal tuvo que detenerse unos segundos para contener sus lágrimas. -Yo hablé demasiado. Días después, unos soldados de la P.M. les mataron y prendieron fuego a mi casa. Yo pude escaparme de milagro del incendio. Al no tener casa ni nadie que pudiese cuidarme, estuve vagando las calles durante 5 años. Entonces, me pillaron robando una barra de pan. Me dieron a elegir entre ir al calabozo o alistarme al ejército. Y bueno, aquí me hallo. Y me juré a mi mismo que daría con los asesinos y me vengaría.

Annie se quedó sin habla. Odiaba a Hal sin motivo alguno. Simplemente porque sí Y ahora, se había dado cuenta de que había vivido un completo infierno por los errores de su pasado. No tenía nada ni a nadie. Pero aún así, él podía sacar una sonrisa e incluso hacer reír a los demás.

\- Hal, yo… lo siento. -la voz de Annie se quebró. Se arrepintió de como le había tratado durante todos estos años. Y todo el mal rollo había empezado por su culpa.

\- No pasa nada, Annie.

\- No, Hal. Me refiero a como me he comportado contigo todos estos años. He sido dura contigo.

\- Annie, no te preocupes por eso. Ser dura es parte de tu personalidad, y no hay nada de malo en eso. Además, yo también te he tratado mal. -Hal se rió. Y, por primera vez en su vida, le pareció ver a Annie sonreír. -Bueno, dejemos nuestra infancia para otro rato. ¿Qué te parece si ahora me explicas un poco sobre el combate?

Annie se irguió y puso la almohada en su espalda. Empezó a buscar en su mente que sería lo más básico. Y entonces lo encontró.

\- A ver. Deja que piense. ¡Ah, sí! -Annie aclaró su mente. -Bueno, la norma número uno del combate es que…

\- Que tu enemigo nunca jugará limpio. -Hal la interrumpió, recitando algo que ya conocía.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -dijo Annie sorprendida.

\- Digamos que me sé los básicos. -Hal bromeó. Annie iba a seguir con la lección cuando de repente alguien llamó a la puerta.

\- Annie, ¿podemos hablar a solas un momento? -eran Reiner y Bertolt. Hal se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió y Reiner entró casi embistiendo a Hal. Después de Reiner entró Bertolt. Cuando los dos entraron, Hal salió y cerró la puerta tras él. Empezó a oír los gritos de Reiner y Annie, y le entró bastante curiosidad. Entonces, se acercó a una ventana que estaba abierta y comenzó a espiar.

\- ¿De qué coño vas, Annie?

\- Eso podría preguntártelo a ti, Reiner.

\- Annie, no puedes… Mejor dicho, no debes encariñarte con nadie. Si no, la misión se irá al traste, ¿entiendes? Después de ese encuentro que tuviste con aquel tío de la capital cuando te escapabas por la noche no eres la misma. No pueden saber quienes somos realmente. -el tono de Bertolt era mucho más calmado y silencioso que el de Reiner.

\- No me estaba encariñando con Hal. Solo me compadecía de él. -explicó Annie. -Lo ha pasado mal.

\- Tú no eres así, Annie. Somos Guerreros, no soldados. Hal es un soldado. Es el enemigo. -a Hal le impactaron esas palabras. El que creía que era su amigo le estaba tachando de enemigo.

\- Baja la voz, Reiner. Podrían oírnos. -de nuevo, Bertolt calmó la situación.

\- Bertolt tiene razón. Creo que hay alguien más escuchando la conversación. -dijo Annie mientras miraba hacia la ventana. Hal se cató de las palabras de Annie. Sabían que él estaba escuchando. Se fue alejando lentamente de la ventana mientras oía unos pasos acercándose a él. No tenía tiempo para huir. Pero entonces, se le ocurrió una manera de salvar su culo.

Reiner se asomó a la ventana. Miró a los lados, abajo y arriba. No había nadie. Parecía ser que Annie se equivocaba. Cerró la ventana y volvió a donde estaba.

Por poco. Hal esperó que nadie le hubiese visto. Se asomó para ver si la ventana seguía abierta. No. Reiner la había cerrado. Menos mal que el anillo tuviese la habilidad de hacer volar a su portador, porque si no, no hubiese podido haberse subido al tejado de los barracones. Aún le costaba digerir lo que había pasado. Reiner, Bertolt y Annie no eran las personas que decían decir. Y aún peor, tachaban a los demás de enemigos. ¿Y algo de una misión que no podía cumplirse de esa manera? Todo era muy extraño. Hal bajó del tejado. Aterrizó enfrente de la puerta. Nada más hacerlo la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Reiner y Bertolt salieron de ella, con una cara de enfado que no soy capaz de describirte, querido lector. Los dos miraron mal a Hal, lo que le puso la piel de gallina. Hal entró antes de que la puerta se cerrase.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a esos dos? -Hal tenía que disimular.

\- Nada. Simplemente se tienen que ocupar ahora de mis tareas. -dijo Annie calmada y seria. Hal no se fiaba ni un pelo de ella. Y aún menos de los dos que acababan de salir. Hal iba a sentarse en su cama cuando la puerta sonó de nuevo.

\- Hal, ¿puedes salir un momentito, por favor?

Hal dejó salir un suspiro. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Detrás de ella estaba Sasha.

\- Necesito hablar contigo en privado. Porfa.

\- Más te vale que no te pase nada mientras estoy fuera. -dijo Hal a Annie. Ella asintió. Cuando obtuvo el visto bueno, Hal cerró la puerta y comenzó a hablar con Sasha.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Sasha?

\- Quiero que me expliques que te pasó ayer por la noche. Sé que el anillo tiene que ver con esto.

\- De acuerdo. Pero antes, vayámonos de aquí. No quiero que nos oiga nadie. -los dos se fueron a

uno de los laterales de los barracones.

Annie sentía mucha curiosidad sobre que tenía que explicar Hal. Afortunadamente para ella, la puerta no aislaba el edificio de los sonidos de afuera, por lo que pudo oír lo que decía Hal. Pero entonces, Hal y Sasha se fueron a un lado de la cabaña. Ella sabía que Hal había oído parte de lo que había dicho Reiner, pues la susodicha puerta tampoco aísla los sonidos de dentro. Y aún peor si son gritos. Pero las paredes no. Entonces ella decidió hacer justicia, y abrió ligeramente la ventana que había a su lado. Lo suficientemente abierta para oírles, pero no para que se notase que estaba abierta. Y comenzó a espiar.

\- ¿Qué te pasó, Hal?

\- Cuando estábamos peleando Annie y yo algo en el anillo se activó. Yo quería ver a Annie salir volando del comedor. Y sucedió. Entonces una esfera me rodeó y me llevó lejos, muy lejos. Me llevó a otro planeta, Sasha. Me llevó a otro maldito planeta. -la voz de Hal rebosaba de emoción. Sasha estaba alucinando. -Entonces, allí me explicaron que el anillo es capaz de materializar todo lo que tu puedas imaginar. El anillo se carga poniéndolo junto a la linterna. Y esta, a su vez, usa la energía más poderosa del Universo: la fuerza de voluntad de todos los seres vivos que existen. De ahí el color verde. -entonces la expresión de Hal pasó de feliz a seria. -Pero un Green Lantern no debe temer a nada. Ni a nadie. Yo no soy así. Me dijeron que no me hubiese escogido de no haber visto algo, pero se ha equivocado. -el pesimismo de Hal se palpaba en el ambiente. Sasha sabía que eso no era verdad.

\- Hal, tu puedes superar el miedo. Eso es más importante que no tenerlo. Te hace más fuerte que los demás. -Sasha puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Hal. Sabía que él era un cabezota. Pero no había nadie más valiente que él. Hal puso su mano sobre la de Sasha.

\- No puedo dejar el cuerpo mientras yo viva. Y el anillo entonces, busca un sucesor. Y yo… -Hal fue interrumpido por dos pitidos. Era el anillo. Un par de destellos verdes salieron a la vez que los pitidos. Sasha miró muy extrañada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -Sasha preguntó mientras Hal miraba a su anillo. Entonces Hal se acordó de las palabras de Tomar-Re.

\- El anillo es capaz de advertirme de una amenaza inminente. -Hal miró a sus lados, pero no vio nada. ¿Podría ser que el anillo estuviese estropeado? ¿O qué se estuviese quedando sin carga?

Hal optó por la segunda opción.

\- Vale, ya sé que pasa. Creo que está quedando sin carga. Voy a por la linterna.

\- Como quieras. Yo debería irme a entrenar con los demás. Te veo luego. -nada más acabar la frase, Sasha le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hal. Ambos se sonrojaron. Sasha se despidió y se fue corriendo a la formación. Hal entró en los barracones y se dirigió a su taquilla. Annie estaba leyendo un libro. Parecía que no les había oído. Pero estaba completamente equivocado. Annie estaba atónita. ¿Era cierto lo que Hal estaba diciendo? Si era así, entonces eso explicaba lo que pasó en el comedor. Los dos se habían enterado de algo que no debían saber. Una misión que hacer; un anillo de poder. Entonces Hal hizo como que buscaba algo, pero en realidad estaba cargando el anillo. Y al acabar, Annie y Hal retomaron sus clases. Los días pasaron sin que nadie espiase a nadie; sin que más personas se enterasen de los secretos del otro. Días de desconfianza mutua, hasta que pasaron dos semanas y llegó el día más importante de su vida: el día de la graduación.

 **Capítulo 6:** La graduación

\- ¡De acuerdo, capullos! Hoy es el día de vuestra graduación. Habéis dejado de ser una mierda y os habéis convertido en ministros de la muerte. Diría que estoy muy orgulloso, pero solo lo estoy un poco. La mayoría estoy seguro de que moriréis, ya sea por los titanes o por vuestra incompetencia. Aún así, lo habéis logrado. Bien hecho, soldados. -el discurso del Instructor estaba lleno de dureza como siempre, pero por suerte sería el último de sus vidas. Había gente que seguía sin creerse que 3 años hubiesen pasado tan rápido. Finalmente, todos habían cumplido su formación militar. Ahora ya no eran reclutas.

\- Señor, nos interesaría saber quienes tienen las mejores notas, señor. -Hal estaba ansioso por saber su puesto.

\- Eso iba a hacer ahora, así que cállate, pichafloja. A ver, a ver… -el Instructor buscó entre sus papeles hasta que lo encontró. -¡Cuando diga vuestro nombre, levantaréis vuestra mano y diréis el "señor, sí, señor" más sonoro de vuestra patética vida!

\- ¡Mikasa Ackerman!

\- ¡Señor, sí, señor! -el Instructor fue diciendo nombres y nombres hasta que llegó a los dos últimos. Hal tenía la esperanza de que él estuviese entre esos dos.

\- ¡Sasha Blaus!

\- ¡Señor, sí, señor!

\- Y por último… -hubo un momento de silencio. -Me cago en la puta, ¡Hal Jordan! Lo has conseguido, capullo.

Hal casi se desmaya del alivio. Era el último de la promoción que podría unirse a la Policía Militar. Su sueño se había cumplido. Al final, podía vengar a sus padres. Una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos:

\- ¡Hal, lo hemos conseguido! ¡Estamos entre los mejores! -era Connie. Los dos se abrazaron fuertemente al ver que estarían juntos en la P.M. Esa tarde se llenó de abrazos, jolgorio y celebraciones. Y lo mejor estaba por llegar: la cena de la graduación.

Era ya medianoche cuando la fiesta de la graduación seguía. La cena había estado fantástica. Hubo un par de momentos tensos, como cuando Eren dio un discurso sobre el Cuerpo de Exploración, o cuando Sasha se comió el plato de otras personas. Ahora mismo estaban todos rodando a dos personas que cantaban y bailaban encima de una mesa. Eran Hal y Connie. Ambos estaban cantando una canción que los dos conocían mientras el resto aplaudían y reían.

 _\- Podéis buscar sin cesar,_

 _dejar seca la ciudad,_

 _la mejor cerveza la hallaréis,_

 _la mejor cerveza la hallaréis._

 _En el pueblo que nos vio nacer._

 _¡El pueblo que nos vio nacer!_

 _Vuestra cerveza tendréis,_

 _es la que os dio la suerte,_

 _pero a los valientes les serviréis..._

 _¡La de Dragón Verde!_

Nada más acabar la canción, Connie y Hal chocaron sus jarras llenas de cervezas y comenzaron a beber sin parar. Todos aplaudían. Cuando acabaron, los dos levantaron sus jarras mientras se reían. Hal no se lo había pasado tan bien en años. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba rodeado de sus amigos y de sus camaradas después de tantos años de soledad. Y esa soledad acabó. Hal se sintió feliz. Siguió mirando a su alrededor hasta que vio a un grupo alejado de los demás. Eran 3 personas, y enseguida las identifico: Reiner, Bertolt y Annie. Parecía que Annie les estaba explicando algo. Y entonces, ella señaló su dedo corazón derecho. Levantó su mirada a Hal y se calló. Reiner y Bertolt hicieron lo mismo. Sus miradas eran serias y repletas de ira. Hal se quedó paralizado. No podía quitar su vista de ellos,y ellos tampoco podían. Los segundos se hicieron eternos para los 4. De repente, un portón de la sala en la que estaban se abrió de golpe. Todos miraron fijamente hacia ella. Dos soldados de la Policía Militar entraron. Parecía que solo tenían un año más que todos. Eran un chico bastante alto, con un peinado de tazón y un pelo negro, y delgaducho; y una chica bastante más baja que su compañero, la cual tenía un pelo marrón crepo y corto, con un flequillo que la tapaba la frente, y también bastante delgada. El chico empezó a hablar:

\- Vale, juerguistas. Es hora de que la fiesta acabe.

Nada más decirlo, decenas de abucheos y de "aguafiestas" inundaron la sala. Puede que estuviesen haciendo ruido, pero era pronto para irse. Los dos policías estuvieron bastante rato aguantando eso hasta que la chica miró a su compañero y le dijo:

\- Qué más da, Marlo. Son niñatos, vámonos.

Y tal y como había pasado con su compañero, las burlas cayeron sobre ella. Todos repetían sus palabras con ironía y un tono infantil. La chica policía se puso roja de la ira, cogió a su compañero y se fue. Después de eso, la fiesta siguió durante horas. Por la mañana, la resaca golpeaba la cabeza de bastantes personas. Hal no se vio afectado, afortunada y sorprendentemente. Se fueron a desayunar, y después formaron. Un oficial comenzó a darles órdenes. La mayoría fueron enviados a la parte de arriba del muro para limpiar los cañones. Hal se encontraba en esa mayoría.

Hal miró al Sol, fijándose en su posición. Era mediodía. O al menos eso dedujo. El hambre iba haciendo mella en él cada vez más. Incluso le tentó la idea de materializar comida con el anillo, pero no lo hizo por dos cosas: las creaciones eran demasiado duras como para romperlas con los dientes, y si fuese capaz de hacerlo, el cuerpo no lo admitiría o las creaciones se desvanecerían. Estaba pensando en un buen plato de comida cuando Sasha reveló un tesoro que había robado: un buen pedazo de carne seca. Todos se apuntaron a su festín. Hal se fue con Connie para limpiar el cañón.

\- Así que, Connie… ¿El Cuerpo de Exploración? -preguntó Hal.

\- Sí. Gracias al discursillo de Eren cambie de idea, ¿sabes?

\- Pensaba que te ibas a unir a la Policía Militar. -le dijo Hal.

\- Sí, bueno. Una vida cómoda está bien pero… salvar a la Humanidad de lo que hay más allá de los muros es más importante. -argumentó Connie.

\- ¿Nadie se va a unir a la P.M.? -dijo Hal.

\- Casi todos se va al Cuerpo de Exploración, pero dicen que Annie también se va a apuntar a la P.M. Por cierto, ¿por qué no te unes con nosotros, Hal?

\- Me gustaría, pero tengo un asunto importante que resolver. Y estar en la Policía Militar me ayudaría bastante. -Hal se sentía muy incómodo al tener todo el rato el Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensional Personal, así que decidió quitárselo. Acabó de quitárselo cuando, de pronto, su anillo empezó a advertirle de una amenaza. Miró a su alrededor, buscándola, pero no vio nada. Entonces se dio cuenta. La amenaza estaba debajo del muro. Connie observó que estaba y le preguntó:

\- Hal, ven a ayudame a limpiar estos cañon… -la frase de Connie fue interrumpida por un estruendo ensordecedor. Un rayo amarillo sacudió el suelo. Hal se temía lo peor. Que Sinestro hubiese descubierto su poder. Entonces, una nube de lo que parecía ser vapor se elevaba más allá del muro Rose. Todos se preguntaron que había pasado. Hal vio como la nube empezaba a disiparse. Entonces, una masa roja se asomó, aterrando a todos los que estaban ahí. No era Sinestro, ni ningún otro miembro de los Sinestro Corps. Era, ni más ni menos, que él Titán Colosal.


	4. La batalla de Trost

**¡Buenas otra vez! Al final he logrado encontrar algo de tiempo para escribir. Esto es lo que he podido relatar de momento. Se que siempre he publicado capítulos de dos en dos, pero no he tenido el suficiente tiempo para escribir otro más :(. Sin más dilación, os dejo con la batalla de Trost. ¡Hasta la próxima! :-)**

 **Capítulo 7:** Trost

El Titán había regresado, después de 5 años del ataque de Shiganshina, para volver a acabar con la Humanidad. Todos los reclutas que se encontraban frente a él quedaron paralizados por el miedo. Hal se atemorizó al ver el gigante cráneo del Titán. De pronto, el Titán empezó a expulsar vapor de agua con una velocidad que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirar a todos del muro. Hal salió despedido. Instintivamente fue a usar el Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensional, pero no estaba. Entonces se acordó. Se lo había quitado. Todos los demás se engancharon en el muro. Hal, simplemente, caía al vacío.

\- ¡Hal! -un desgarrador gritó salió de la boca de Connie. Su amigo estaba sin su equipo, cayendo al vacío. No sabía que hacer.

Hal seguía sintiendo la caída. Su anillo desprendía luz verde, en señal de que estaba listo para crear cualquier cosa. Hal se dio la vuelta como pudo, mirando al vacío. Intentó volar, pero tenía demasiado miedo como para poder hacerlo. Estaba a solo unos metros de impactar contra el tejado de una casa cuando creó un pequeño campo de fuerza para intentar sobrevivir. Apenas unos segundos pasaron cuando impactó en la casa, atravesando el tejado y rompiendo el suelo a su paso. Y, entonces, todo se volvió negro.

Connie y Sasha tenían lágrimas en sus ojos. No pudieron hacer nada por Hal. Sasha apenas había podido rescatar a Samuel, pero Connie tenía demasiado miedo como para hacer algo. Su miedo había causado la muerte de su amigo. Pero ahora no había tiempo como para lamentarse de ello. Una brecha había sido abierta en el muro. Los titanes habían empezado a invadir la ciudad de Trost. Todos subieron a la parte de arriba de la muralla para ponerse a salvo. El Titán Colosal había desaparecido, justo como hace 5 años en Shiganshina. Eren había intentado atacarle, pero había fallado. Empezaron a ayudar a los heridos. Hal era la única persona que había muerto ahí arriba, al parecer. Todos sintieron tristeza al conocer la noticia. Entonces, un oficial apareció y les ordenó que se dirigiesen al Cuartel de Trost para reorganizarse. Y eso hicieron. Todos excepto una persona, Hal Jordan.

El impacto fue mayor de lo que se esperaba. Todo le daba vueltas. Un pitido le zumbaba en los oídos. Su vista estaba borrosa a más no poder. Por suerte, el anillo le había salvado la vida. Si no hubiese llegado a encontrarlo, no estaría vivo ahora mismo. Menos mal que también este tenía la capacidad de regeneración curativa. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la cabeza de Hal se despejase. Miró hacia arriba y vio el boquete que había causado. Más o menos, unos 4 pisos había atravesado antes de quedarse inconsciente. Empezó a levantarse para salir de aquella casa. El dolor era enorme. Su pierna izquierda había sufrido bastante más daño que la otra, así que tuvo que salir cojeando. Cuando llegó fuera, parecía que el caos se hubiese desatado por todo el lugar. Personas muertas, sangre, vísceras, titanes comiéndose a otras personas… Todo era horrible. Y había ocurrido por su brillante idea de quitarse el Equipo 3D Personal. Ahora no podría escapar de un titán si le viese. O sí. Se acordó de que el anillo le podía hacer volar. Simplemente tenía que tener valor. Apretó el anillo, se concentró y… ¡pum! El traje de Green Lantern apareció en el cuerpo de Hal a la vez que empezaba a flotar. Empezó a elevarse hasta que oyó un grito de socorro. Giró la cabeza hasta que encontró a una niña y su madre a punto de ser devoradas por un titán de clase 10. Eso no iba a pasar ni de coña. Un subidón de adrenalina recorrió el cuerpo de Hal, y se lanzó al ataque. Extendió su puño para lanzar un rayo de energía al Titán, el cual le impactó en toda la cabeza, desviándolo de la madre y su hija.

\- ¡Ven a por mí si te atreves, grandullón!

El titán desvió su mirada hacia Hal. El rostro de este era horrible. Ojos saltones, una calva que cubría toda la cabeza, una boca bastante pequeña para ser un Titán y una nariz amorfa, girada hacia un lado. Hal volvió a dispararle, pero esta vez a una de las rodillas. Este disparo fue tan potente que arrancó de cuajo la pierna izquierda, haciendo que el titán se cayese al suelo. Aprovechando esto, Hal generó una espada bastante larga (como si de una Claymore se tratase, pero aún más larga) e hizo un movimiento en horizontal con ella. Su destino, la nuca del titán. No hizo falta mucho esfuerzo para decapitar al titán, pues las creaciones de cualquier Lantern son muy fuertes ya de por sí, ignorando si el portador tiene valor o no. Hal miró a la madre y a su hija. Sus rostros denotaban el terror y la esperanza a la vez.

\- ¿Están bien?-las dos mujeres estaban impactadas al verle. -¡Dirigios al Cuartel General! -Hal pensó que era donde seguramente se reagruparían.

Un pitido distrajo a Hal. Su anillo le estaba advirtiendo. Dos Titanes de clase 4 y clase 7 se acercaban a él. Miró detrás suya para ver si la madre seguía ahí. No. Por suerte, se habían ido. Puso su mirada de vuelta a los titanes, los cuales se acercaban cada vez más. Ascendió unos cuantos metros, lo suficiente como para tenerlos a la vista. Estos se percataron de la presencia de Green Lantern. Hal decidió materializar 6 cañones a sus lados. Los titanes empezaron a marchar hacia Hal. Él esperaba a que se acercasen. Un poco más, un poco más… ¡Ahora! Los dos cañones empezaron a disparar sin para contra esos dos titanes. Cuando el humo se disipó, este reveló los cadáveres de estos dos. No fueron rivales lo suficientemente dignos para el poder de un Green Lantern. Hal no podía quedarse ahí, tenía que volver con su grupo. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo muy importante: que un ser humano normal no hubiese sobrevivido a una caída de 50 metros. Y todos le habían visto caer. No creerían que se hubiese salvado. Pero unos gritos le sacaron de sus pensamientos. El anillo aumentaba su capacidad auditiva hasta 10 veces más de lo que sería normal para el portador. Y, entonces, se dirigió a la fuente de donde venían los gritos.

Habían pasado cerca de 2 horas desde que salieron del Cuartel. Connie y su grupo se habían encontrado al único miembro del escuadrón de Eren: Armin Arlert. Se encontraban cerca de donde el Titán Colosal había atacado. Estuvieron un rato moviéndose hasta que Sasha vio un edificio que le resultaba familiar. Era en el edificio donde Hal había caído. Donde Hal había muerto. Connie vio como Sasha abandonó el escuadrón y se dirigió hacia ese edificio.

\- ¡Sasha! ¿Qué haces?

\- ¡Ahí es donde Hal cayó! -Sasha ni siquiera desvió la mirada para responder a Connie.

Sasha decidió subir al tejad para ver si el cuerpo de Hal estaba ahí. Pero en vez de encontrar a Hal, vio un agujero que llegaba hasta el suelo. Bajó un piso, y luego otro, y otro… no había ni un rastro de sangre. Una pequeña chispa de esperanza se encendió dentro de Sasha. Llegó a los cimientos del edificio. Buscó y buscó, pero no vio nada. Entonces, Connie entró en el edificio.

\- Sasha, ¿le has encontrado? -Sasha estaba mirando al suelo con una mirada seria y a la vez asustada.

\- ¿Sasha?

\- H-Hal… -miró fijamente a Connie. -Hal no está.

Green Lantern llegó a donde estaban produciéndose los gritos. Venían de donde parecía ser la única salida de Trost. ¿El problema? Que un carro estaba atascado en ella por culpa de un mercader egoísta.

\- ¿Quieres dejarnos pasar de una vez?

\- ¡Moriremos todos si no pasamos!

\- ¡Callaros todos de una vez! ¡Ayudadme a empujar este carro! Lo que lleva es más valioso que vuestras miserables vidas. -al mercader no parecía importarle el hecho de que estaba en una ciudad plagada de titanes. -¿O es que acaso no apreciáis vuestras vidas?

\- ¿Y tú? -todos los presentes se callaron ante la presencia de un hombre de verde que flotaba detrás del mercader. Algunos incluso creyeron que se trataba de un ángel que había bajado del Cielo. El mercader, atemorizado, apenas logró pronunciar unas palabras.

\- ¿Q-q-qué e-eres?

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? -el hombre de verde preguntó.

\- ¡Ayúdanos, oh, salvador! -las palabras de aquel anciano parecían incluso poéticas. -Esta rata no nos deja ponernos en un lugar seguro.

Entonces, con sus poderes mágicos, el Ángel Verde (como algunos le habían bautizado en ese momento) levantó el carro y lo alejó de la puerta. Todos los que estaban allí empezaron a entrar por la puerta. Entonces, una niña pequeña dijo a su madre a la vez que levantaba el dedo señalando hacia una calle.

\- Mira, mamá.

De repente, un titán de clase 10 salió de una calle y comenzó a correr hacia donde estaban las personas. Parecía un anormal, pues los soldados que intentaban matarle eran ignorados por la bestia.

\- ¡Todo el mundo a dentro! ¡Ahora! -el misteriosos hombre de verde ordenó. Entonces, se elevó en el aire y voló hacia donde estaba el titán. De sus manos salió un hacha gigantesca. Al estar hecha de luz, está apenas pesaba. Hal estaba a punto de darle un hachazo al titán cuando vio a un soldado detrás del titán. Entre el golpe del soldado y el hachazo de Hal, la cabeza del titán se separó del cuerpo, el cual cayó inerte y sin vida al suelo. El soldado se quedó encima del cuerpo del titán. Nuestro héroe se acercó al soldado para informarle de que el carro había sido apartado. Y, entonces, Hal lo reconoció. Ese soldado era ni más ni menos que Mikasa Ackerman.

\- ¿Mikasa?

La chica se dio la vuelta para ver a un hombre vestido de verde detrás suya. Se quedó sorprendida cuanto menos, pues un hombre verde que brilla y vuela no se ve todos los días. El uniforme del hombre de verde empezó a desaparecer, dejando al descubierto un rostro que Mikasa reconoció al instante. Era Hal.

\- ¿Hal? ¡Pero si…!

\- Me dabais por muerto. Me lo imaginaba ya. -Hal sabía que eso iba a pasar. - ¿Dónde están los demás?

\- No lo sé. Pero he oído a Armin gritar. No puedo creerme que estés vivo. -Mikasa miró al suelo e intentó mantenerse firme. Hal pensó lo mismo que ella. Entonces, puso sus dedos sobre la barbilla de Mikasa y la hizo levantar la vista hacia él.

\- Eh, no te preocupes. Estarán bien. Sé que están bien. -la mirada de Mikasa pasó de preocupada a decidida. -Ahora, a resolver como presentarme ante los demás.

\- Simplemente enseñales tus poderes, ¿no?

\- Hay personas que no deberían saberlo. Personas que no son quienes creemos ser. -la advertencia hincó profundamente en la memoria de Mikasa, e hizo que siempre se quedase ahí.

\- ¿Qué hacemos entonces?

\- Creo que tengo un plan.

El escuadrón de Jean estaba encima de un tejado para huir del peligro de los titanes. Apenas les quedaba combustible. La desesperación hacia mella en los deprimidos corazones de los aterrados jóvenes. Muchos habían visto a sus amigos morir, a las personas que amaban ser devoradas, a ver como otros se sacrificaban para que pudiesen salvarse… Connie y Sasha no podían evitar pensar en Hal. Su más fiel amigo había muerto, pero su cadáver no aparecía por ningún lado. Connie pensó sobre todos aquellos momentos que había compartido con Hal. El día del alistamiento fue la primera persona en hablarle, también fue de las pocas personas que intentaba mantener un ambiente agradable con bromas constantes. También se acordó del día de la graduación. Como festejaron y rieron, como bebieron y cantaron… los dos habían logrado abrir sus puertas hacia él futuro, pero Hal nunca sería capaz de vivir ese futuro. Sasha también buscó sus recuerdos con Hal. Como siempre la ayudaba, como siempre la animaba… Sintió nostalgia al recordar cuando le daba la comida que él no quería, o cuando se contaban bromas a la hora de acostarse… y recordó el amor que sentía hacia él. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él hasta ahora… y ahora era muy tarde. Al principio, cuando descubrió ese sentimiento enterrado en su cerebro, no se imaginaba que fuese amor. Pensaba que era otra cosa, pero no eso. Y no lo supo hasta que vio caer a Hal al vacío. Podía haber dejado morir a Samuel para haber salvado a Hal, pero no lo hizo. Era demasiado tarde. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos cuando un grito distrajo a todos.

\- ¡Qué alguien me eche una mano!

Era Mikasa. Todos levantaron su mirada para ver a Mikasa. Parecía que estaba cargando con alguien. Sasha fue de las primeras personas en levantarse para ayudarla. Mikasa aterrizó en el tejado del edificio y depositó lentamente al chaval que llevaba encima. Sasha se acercó para ver quien era cuando casi se desmaya al reconocerle. Era Hal. Rápida como el león que se abalanza sobre su presa, Sasha cogió a Hal entre sus brazos. Él estaba inconsciente. No podía creerse que fuese real lo que estaba viendo y tocando. Acercó a Hal a su cara y entonces… se puso a llorar. No lloraba de tristeza, ni mucho menos. Lloraba de alegría. Alegría al ver que la persona que amaba estaba viva. No podía explicarse como era posible que estuviese vivo. Levantó mirada para preguntar a Mikasa como le había encontrado, pero ella no estaba. Mikasa estaba hablando con Armin. Connie se asomó para ver a quien tenía levantado Sasha. Al ver que era Hal, directamente se desmayó. Marco fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que Connie se diese contra el suelo. Armin, entonces, empezó a gritar. Estaba diciendo los nombres de las personas fallecidas de su escuadrón. Fue devastador oír que él era el único superviviente. Algo distrajo la mirada de Sasha. Hal estaba despertando. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y miró a Sasha a los ojos.

\- Hey.

Nada más terminar de decirlo, los labios de Sasha se juntaron con los labios de Hal para formar un beso. Hal necesitó un par de segundos para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Siempre había deseado que ese momento pasase y, al final, ahí estaba. Besando a la chica que amaba. Besando a Sasha. Ambos sintieron tranquilidad y alivio al ver que el otro estaba vivo. Podía haber sido en otro lugar, en otro momento… pero, sin embargo, fue ahí. Su primer beso fue ahí. Cuando los dos se separaron, Hal se incorporó un poco para ver lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Seguía tumbado sobre el regazo de Sasha, pero fue capaz de observar el panorama. Caras largas y tristes, personas sollozando… Mikasa entonces se levantó y le dio a Hal un equipo tridimensional.

\- Hal, si alejamos a los titanes del Cuartel General podremos repostar suficiente combustible como para repostar el muro. Podemos hacerlo. -Mikasa estaba seria al enterarse de la muerte de Eren. - Soy fuerte. Más que todos vosotros. Soy la más fuerte. Y mucho. Soy la única de entre nosotros que puede acabar con esos titanes, aunque tenga que hacerlo sola. Vosotros sois o bien incompetentes, o bien cobardes sin agallas. Sois patéticos. Podéis quedaros ahí, chupándoos el dedo. Sí, haced eso. Si no puedo hacerlo, moriré. Pero si gano, viviré. Y si no lucho, no puedo ganar.

Acto seguido, Mikasa emprendió su marcha hacia el Cuartel. Hal vio en si mismo el porque el anillo le había escogido. Este era el momento en el que demostraría que es válido para ser un Lantern. Se puso el equipo tridimensional, se giró hacia los demás y puso en marcha su propio plan para no ser descubierto:

\- No he salido de las tripas de un titán para morir aquí. No he caído 50 metros directamente en la boca de un titán como para rendirme. Es hora de meternos en líos.

Hal siguió a Mikasa, usando su equipo tridimensional. Después de él, más gente fue siguiéndoles. Sasha, Connie, Jean, Marco, Annie… Todos se prepararon para el combate. Un sonido hizo que Hal enfocase su vista en Mikasa. No supo que era hasta que era demasiado tarde. Mikasa se estrelló contra un tejado al quedarse sin gas en el equipo de maniobras.

\- ¡Mikasa! -Hal se dio cuenta de que Armin se había unido a ellos.

\- ¡Armin, ya voy yo! ¡Te necesitan en el Cuartel a ti más que a mi! -Hal pudo notar el resentimiento en los azules ojos de Armin, pero no tuvo más remedio que confiar en que Hal salvase a Mikasa. Armin se dirigió hacia el Cuartel mientras Hal buscaba a Mikasa.

Hal estuvo buscando durante un par de minutos a Mikasa hasta que la encontró. Comenzó a bajar hasta ella cuando de repente vio un titán de clase 15 saliendo de la calle de enfrente y dirigiéndose hacia ella. Hal activó el anillo y se lanzó hacia ella.

Mikasa quería morir. El único familiar que la quedaba había muerto. Aquella persona que había prometido proteger había sido devorada a manos del titán que iba a matar a su mejor amigo. Se sacrificó en una muerte noble. Pero para ella eso no era justificación. Un titán de clase 15 apareció desde una de las calles y había cambiado su rumbo y lo había puesto en dirección a Mikasa. Entonces ella recordó aquel día en el que sus padres biológicos fueron asesinados. Recordó la bufanda que le dio Eren cuando la rescató de aquellos secuestradores. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el titán estaba a apenas dos metros de ellas. Vio como el gigante alzó su brazo y lo movió hacia el suelo para aplastarla. Cerró los ojos para poder morir en paz… pero entonces notó que alguien la envolvía con un brazo. Abrió los ojos y vio a Hal creando una especie de campo de fuerza verdoso para evitar que ella fuese aplastada. El titán notó esto, y lanzó más puños hacia Hal. Hal podía detenerlos, pero no sabía durante cuanto más podría hacerlo. Miró a Mikasa y la dijo:

\- Tienes… que… irte, Mikasa... Vete mientras… le… contengo. -un agujero se abrió en la parte de atrás de la cúpula, lo suficientemente grande como para que Mikasa pudiera salir. Ella le miró a los ojos. Hal se estaba sacrificando para que Mikasa sobreviviese. ¿Acaso era esto lo mismo que le había pasado a Eren y a Armin? ¿Acaso iba Hal a compartir el mismo destino que Eren? No. Mikasa no iba a dejar que eso sucediese.

\- ¡Lárgate! -Hal estaba prácticamente suplicando para que Mikasa saliese de ahí. Pero antes de que Mikasa pudiese actuar, otro titán apareció detrás de ellos. Otro clase 15. Eso ya era el fin. El segundo titán empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el otro titán. "Esto es el fin", pensó Hal, que apenas estaba resistiendo los puños del primer titán. Y, entonces, el segundo titán lanzó un puñetazo al otro titán, que salió despedido. Hal aprovechó el ataque del titán, cogió a Mikasa y subió a un tejado para ponerla a salvo. Los dos miraron al titán, perplejos. Nunca habían oído hablar de un titán que atacase a los de su especie. Hal desactivo su uniforme de Lantern y se puso su equipo de maniobras. Había que volver al Cuartel, pero Mikasa no tenía combustible.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? -Mikasa sabía que Hal podía cargar con ella, pero eso llamaría la atención.

\- Tengo una idea. -Hal empezó a quitarse las botellas de gas de su equipo y se las dio a Mikasa. -Tú ve al Cuartel, yo iré a la sala de reabastecimiento.

\- Pero esta llena de titanes, Hal. Morirás.

\- Si no lucho, no gano. ¿Verdad? -aquella referencia al "discurso" de Mikasa fue suficiente como para que ella entrase en razón y fuese hacia el Cuartel. Hal no quería que más vidas inocentes fuesen perdidas. Con un ligero movimiento de mano, el uniforme de los Linternas Verdes apareció una vez más en Hal. Era hora de demostrar de que estaba hecho.

Media hora había pasado desde que los reclutas entrasen el el Cuartel General con la esperanza de estar ahí a salvo. Se enteraron de que la sala de reabastecimiento estaba infestada de titanes de clase 4 y 7. Jean entró en una antigua armería para ver si encontraban algo con lo que hacer frente a los titanes. Él y Marco buscaron hasta que dieron con una caja de armas de la Policía Militar. Estaba polvorienta. Salieron de ahí y llegaron hasta donde estaban todos. Armin era el único que estaba trazando un plan.

\- De acuerdo, este es el plan. Todos los que podamos nos meteremos en el ascensor con las armas de la Policía Militar cargadas. Bajaremos hasta la altura de la cabeza de los titanes y haremos de cebo. En las vigas estarán los mejores soldados que tenemos. Annie, Mikasa, Reiner… vosotros os encargaréis de matar a los titanes. Cuando lleguemos a esa altura, esperaremos a que los titanes se acerquen lo suficiente y, entonces, les dispararemos a los ojos. Los que estéis en las vigas aprovecharéis y cargaréis contra ellos. Si alguno de vosotros falla, la vida de los demás estará en peligro. ¿Entendido? -Armin lo dijo lo más claro que pudo. Algunos no llegaron a entenderlo por la rapidez con la que Armin dijo el plan. Entonces, Marco, levantó la mano en señal de que tenía una duda.

\- ¿Pero estas seguros de que cabemos todos en el ascen… -unos rugidos empezaron a oírse en la sala de reabastecimiento. Eran los titanes. Todos se quedaron confusos, e incluso hubo algunos que empezaron a bajar por las escaleras para ver que estaba pasando. Los rugidos se transformaron en gritos. Gritos de dolor. Algo estaba luchando contra los titanes. Los que al principio eran unos pocos valientes que bajaban para ver que pasaba se transformó en una masa de personas bajando por las escaleras. Quedaba poco para que llegasen abajo cuando los gritos cesaron. Una luz verde iluminó toda la sala. Los que estaban en las escaleras se quedaron paralizados durante unos instantes. El valor había pasado a ser miedo. Pero eso solo fue por unos momentos. La curiosidad de saber que era lo que había matado a los titanes era enorme. Cuando llegaron a la sala no vieron nada, excepto un boquete enorme en la pared. Algo debió haber atravesado las paredes. De pronto, la misma luz verde volvió a inundar el lugar. Todos miraron hacia arriba. Lo que vieron les dejó sin aliento. Una persona, vestida de verde, estaba volando por encima suya. Esta persona comenzó a descender. Todos abrieron hueco al ser que les había salvado. Cuando llegó al suelo, comenzó a caminar hacia el boquete. Las personas que se encontraban en su camino se apartaban enseguida, ya fuese por temor o por respeto. Cuando llegó al borde, se detuvo para contemplar la ciudad. Nadie abrió la boca. Nadie excepto una persona: Sasha.

\- ¿H-Hal? -lo susurró para si misma, pero el silencio sepulcral que había entonces no fue suficiente como para ahogar sus palabras. Todos se dieron la vuelta en dirección a ella. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que había hecho. Ya no había forma de remediarlo. La había cagado profundamente. Sintió como si todo su mundo se viniese abajo. Pero se le ocurrió una idea.

\- P-p-por favor… Salva a mi amigo Hal. Está ahí fuera. -Sasha intentó solucionarlo como pudo. Y al parecer, coló. Muchos giraron su cabeza en dirección a Green Lantern, pidiendo por sus amigos. Hal se dio la vuelta y se fue lejos del Cuartel General. Se quedó pensando un buen rato. Sasha había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Había confiado en que ella jamás dijese quien era el en verdad, pero lo había hecho. Su corazón estaba roto y furioso a la vez. Pero no había tiempo para eso. Tenía que regresar a Oa para pedir ayuda a los Guardianes. Desde el Cuartel, todos pudieron como aquel ser de verde comenzó a ascender hacia el cielo hasta que aquella luz verde desapareció del firmamento.


	5. La Policía Militar

_**Perdón por el retraso. Estoy muy ocupado últimamente. Aviso:**_ _spoilers del manga más adelante._

 **Capítulo 8:** La Policía Militar

Habían pasado 10 días desde el ataque de Trost. Miles de personas perdieron su vida. Otras tantas fueron heridas. Se descubrió que el recluta Eren Yeager tenía el poder de convertirse en titán, lo que ayudó al contraataque y, posteriormente, a sellar la puerta por la que entraban los titanes. Aquel día se registró como la primera victoria de la Humanidad. A partir de esos instantes, empezaron a oírse mitos sobre un Ángel vestido de verde que ayudaba a las personas. No se supo a saber nada más de él. El que la gente creía que era un ángel era ni más ni menos que un agente de los Green Lantern. Hal Jordan fue a Oa para pedir ayuda a los Guardianes. Aún recuerda aquel momento con claridad.

\- Hal Jordan, entendemos el dolor y la furia de tu pueblo, pero no podemos interceder en los problemas planetarios individuales.

\- ¿Mi mundo está al borde de la extinción y os limitáis a mirar a otro lado?

\- No todo lo que te han contado es verdad, Hal Jordan. Hay vida más allá de tus muros. Vida parecida a la vuestra. Como miembro de los Green Lantern juraste entregar tu vida al Cuerpo y a obedecer todo lo que ordenásemos. Con un profundo pesar, te exigimos que te mantengas a raya de todos los problemas sobre tu planeta. Los Lanterns no tomamos bando alguno, así que tu tampoco debes.

\- No dejaré que mi mundo muera.

\- Has demostrado tener el valor suficiente como para ser un Lantern, Hal Jordan. Defendiste a aquellos que amas con el poder de la voluntad. Obraste bien, pero ahora debes estar ajenos a los problemas planetarios. Hay un asunto más grave que resolver, Hal Jordan. Cuando llegue la hora, serás convocado.

Hal no entendió en su momento aquellas palabras, pero al llegar a la Tierra comprendió su significado. Tuvo que dejar atrás sus pensamientos para ayudar en la reconstrucción de Trost. Durante aquellos 10 días ayudando, al final llegó el momento que tanto tiempo llevaba esperando: unirse a la Policía Militar. Hal tenía que abandonar el muro Rose para ir a la ciudad interior y convertirse en uno de ellos. Sasha y él discutieron por aquel momento en el que Sasha "reveló" su identidad. No volvieron a hablarse desde entonces.

* * *

Era mediodía cuando Annie y Hal llegaron al Cuartel de la Policía Militar. Los dos fueron acompañados a sus habitaciones, donde el resto del pelotón les esperaba. Varios chicos, algo mayores que ellos dos, comenzaron a darles la bienvenida. Los primeros en presentarse fueron un tal Boris y un chico alto llamado Marlo. Uno a uno, fueron estrechando la mano con los demás. Hal estaba ya por los últimos cuando una chica bajita, con el cabello ligeramente crespo de un color castaño y corto hacia los lados comenzó a hablar a Hal.

\- Hola, guapo. -su tono parecía casi burlesco. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la chica abrazó el brazo de Hal y procedió a hablar. -Chicos, me quedo con este. -Hal estaba sorprendido cuanto menos. Nunca le había pasado algo así.

\- Hitch, déjale. Acaba de llegar, dale un respiro. -Marlo notó la incomodidad de Hal y se apresuró a echarle un cable.

\- De acuerdo. -la chica le soltó. -Pero que sepáis que es mío. ¿Verdad, guapetón? -Hitch miró fijamente a Hal con sus ojos color ámbar. Hal simplemente se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Marlo le acompañó a su litera. Durante el resto del día, Annie y Hal fueron acompañados por las instalaciones. Se les mostró donde estaba cada cosa: el comedor, las duchas, los servicios… Al final del día, Hal estaba agotado por el viaje. Era la hora de dormir según el reglamento, así que todos se dirigieron a las habitaciones. Hal decidió salir a la terraza unos minutos para observar el firmamento, como a él le gustaba tanto. Estaba contemplando las estrellas cuando alguien entró detrás de él. Hal giró la cabeza y vio que Annie también había decidido salir a la terraza. Se puso al lado de Hal, y los dos se limitaron a ignorarse.

\- Mañana nos van a asignar una pareja, ¿sabes? -Annie informó a Hal.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -Hal ni siquiera se limitó a mirarla.

\- Hitch me lo ha contado. No paraba de preguntar sobre ti. -a Hal le extrañó aquello, así que decidió investigar un poco.

\- Bueno, ¿y qué la has dicho?

\- Digamos que ya no volverá a molestarte.

\- ¿Qué la has dicho, Annie? -Hal se puso serio, pues le llamaba la curiosidad.

\- Puedes confiar en mí, Hal. -el tono de Annie era calmado. Precisamente de ella no debería fiarse. Aún así, Annie era astuta así que debería andarse con cuidado. -Deberíamos irnos a la cama.

* * *

Los primeros rayos del Sol fueron directos a los ojos de Hal. Estos le despertaron, como era de esperar. "Normal que nadie haya escogido esta cama", pensó. Miró a su alrededor y vio como los demás se iban despertando, e incluso que algunos ya se habían ido. Según le habían dicho, primero tenías que ducharte para luego ir a desayunar. Hal se levantó de su cama, cogió su bolsa de ropa para cambiarse luego y caminó hacia las duchas. Estaba a punto de entrar por la puerta cuando esta se abrió. Hitch se topó con Hal cuando iba a salir de las duchas. Le miró a los ojos y puso la misma sonrisa seductora y sugestiva que el día que le vio.

\- Buenos días, guapo. ¿Te vas a duchar?

\- Sí, a eso iba. -Hal intentó ser lo más serio que pudo, pero la mirada que le ponía Hitch le hacía sentir algo raro.

\- Una pena lo que te pasó en Trost. Alguien como tú no se merece algo así. -Hal se quedó pensativo. No sabía que decir. -Pero si aún estás interesado en estar con alguien, aquí me tienes. -Hitch le guiñó el ojo y se fue a vestirse. Hal halló todas las duchas vacías, así que procedió a ducharse.

Cuando terminó de desayunar, Hal subió para formar. El Sargento entró en el pasillo donde estaban y comenzó a formar las parejas, justo como Annie había dicho.

\- Hitch Dreyse y Marlo Sand, vosotros montaréis guardia.

\- Hal Jordan y Boris Feulner. Aunque viendo que hay dos nuevos y necesitan aprenderse la ciudad voy cambiar a Boris por… -Hal empezó a sospechar con quien le iban a poner. -¡Annie Leonhart! Los dos tenéis el día libre para haceros con la ciudad. ¡Rompan filas! -el Sargento se fue tan rápido como llegó. Todas las parejas empezaron a dirigirse a sus respectivos sitios. Hal comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Estar junto a Annie durante todo su tiempo de servicio era algo que aún tenía que asimilar. Cuando llegó a la salida tuvo que esperar un par de minutos a Annie. Los dos se fueron juntos a la plaza principal de la ciudad.

Annie comenzó a pensar sobre Hal. Fingir ser su amiga para obtener información sobre él (e incluso quitarle del camino, pues es un obstáculo para su misión) era difícil, ya que Annie tenía que aún ganarse su confianza. Ella también sospechaba que Hal sabía que ella no era de fiar. Por esa razón era tan complicado intentar hablar con él. Hal la sacó de sus pensamientos cuando llegaron al lado de un teatro.

\- Podríamos ir dentro. Ver una obra o algo.

\- ¿Para qué querríamos ir al teatro, Hal?

\- No tienes que venir. La veré yo solo. -Hal entró al teatro y comenzó a hablar al dependiente. Annie, entonces, comenzó a trazar un plan. Recordó lo que le dijo a Reiner y Bertolt hacía ya 5 años. Si hacía falta, ella intentaría "seducir" a alguien importante, como un lord, para tener una oportunidad mayor de un ataque exitoso. Y pensó en hacer lo mismo con Hal. Si se hiciese con ese supuesto anillo de poder, la Isla Paraíso se vería sumida en cenizas. Suspiró y entró en la sala.

La obra aún no había empezado. Hal ya había cogido sitio cuando Annie se sentó junto a él. Le extrañó que al final fuese con él, pero imaginó que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Unos hombres vestidos elegantemente, con un traje todo a negro, con corbata, abrigo largo y sombrero entraron también a la sala, pero no se sentaron. Se quedaron en la entrada, de pie. Otros señores que se sentaban enfrente se levantaron de sus asientos. Iban vestidos igual que los de la entrada. Hal tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero el anillo le hubiese avisado si hubiese alguna amenaza cerca. Los hombres comenzaron a acercarse a ellos dos. Annie tenía el mismo mal presentimiento que tenía Hal. De pronto, una voz a su espalda comenzó a hablarles:

\- Levantaos. Los dos. -el click del martillo de una pistola se pudo oír claramente. La mala espina pasó a temor por sus vidas. Hal y Annie se levantaron de sus asientos.

\- Id al pasillo.

En el pasillo les esperaban 5 hombres, todos vestidos de la misma manera. Le pusieron unas esposas a Hal, mientras que a Annie la cacheaban. Un hombre de estatura media y regordete, que parecía tener por lo menos 50 años, con poco pelo y una nariz bastante grande se acercó a ellos.

\- Chicos, habéis decidido un mal momento para venir aquí. No deberíais haberlo hecho. -el señor miró a Hal. -¿Cuál es tu hombre, hijo?

\- ¿Quién lo pregunta? -Hal sonó firme y serio como un honorable caballero.

\- El jefe de la mafia de esta ciudad, Charlie Dillinger. Ahora responde o haré que te maten.

\- Me llamo Hal Jordan. Ella es Annie Leonhart. -la cara del señor pasó a ser amenazante a sorprendida y pensativa.

\- ¿Por casualidad tu padre se llamaba Sebastian Jordan? -Hal se extrañó al saber que este hombre conocía a su padre, o al menos su nombre.

\- Sí. ¿Por? -el señor jefe de la mafia comenzó a reír.

\- ¡Oh, Hally! ¡Ven para acá! -el hombre le dio un abrazo bastante fuerte. -¡Me alegro de verte vivo, Hal! -Hal no podía estar más confundido.

\- ¿Conocía usted a mi padre?

\- ¡Pues claro que le conocía! Era un buen amigo mío. -su rostro se puso un poco triste. -Siento mucho lo que le pasó, hijo. A él y a tu abuelo. -Hal depositó su confianza en aquel hombre

\- Gracias, señor Dillinger.

\- Liberad al muchacho. -las esposas que tenía Hal en las manos fueron retiradas por los hombres de Charlie. -¿Dónde estuviste, chico? Te busqué durante dos años.

\- Nunca me quedaba dos veces en el mismo lugar. No después de lo que pasó.

\- Entiendo, entiendo. Y bueno, ¿por qué te has unido a la Policía Militar? Casi ordenó que te matasen ahí mismo. Sabes que no nos llevamos bien con ellos. -Charlie puso su mano en la barbilla, en señal de que estaba pensativo.

\- Juré que buscaría a los responsables. Juré vengarles. -la furia dominó la mente de Hal.

\- Comprendo… -los ojos del señor Dillinger se depositaron en Annie. -Bueno, Hal. Imagino que sabrás las normas de nuestra mafia con la Policía Militar… Matad a la chica. -Annie abrió completamente los ojos. Nunca había estado tan asustada.

\- ¡No! -Hal atrajo la mirada de todos. -Es mi… novia, señor Dillinger. No la haga nada, por favor.

\- Tranquilo, hijo. -los hombres de Dillinger soltaron a Annie a la vez que Charlie se acercaba a Annie para hablarla. -Has tenido suerte de estar con este hombretón, señorita. O de lo contrario te hubiese matado aquí mismo. -Annie no podía quitar la mirada de miedo.

\- Muchas gracias, señor Dillinger. -Hal se sintió aliviado al saber que su farsa había colado.

\- Llámame Charlie, hijo. Por cierto, tengo unas buenas noticias que darte. -Hal sintió curiosidad, pues no había recibido buenas noticias desde su graduación. -Los proyectos en los que trabajaba tu abuelo y tu padre…

\- Sí, los conozco.

\- Logramos salvar la mayoría. Al parecer la P.M. solo quería acabar con ellos. Pudimos hacer esos proyectos realidad, Hal. -una chispa se encendió en la mirada del señor Dillinger. -Mira, este es un ejemplo.

Uno de los matones de Dillinger le dió a Hal una especie de fusil. Ese fusil fue bautizado como el subfusil Thompson. Tenía un cargador de barril y culata de madera. Era hermoso, sin duda.

\- Tu padre era un genio. Logró diseñar estas maravillas. -Charlie tomó la palabra. -Bueno, hijo. Es hora de que me vaya. Si quieres algún favor, tú solo dímelo.

\- Muchas gracias, señor Dilli… Charlie. -Hal sonrió.

\- Ya nos veremos, Hal. Un placer verte vivo. -el mafioso y sus hombres abandonaron el local. Nada más ellos, salieron Annie comenzó a hablar a Hal.

\- Supongo que debo darte las gracias, Hal. Me has salvado la vida.

\- No hace falta que las pidas.

\- ¿Por qué decir que era tu novia y no tu compañera?

\- En las calles aprendí que la gente tiene más piedad de las parejas jóvenes que de los solitarios y marginados. -Hal notó que Annie comenzó a mirarle de una forma extraña, para ser ella. Digamos parecía que estaba imitando a Hitch. Comenzó a sonreír de forma "seductora" a Hal, pues a Annie apenas le salía. Hal se sentía entre incómodo y, extrañamente, complacido.

\- Será mejor que veamos la ciudad. -Hal decidió romper con aquel momento incómodo.

El Sol se estaba poniendo. Era hora de volver al Cuartel. Hal y Annie estuvieron juntos casi todo el día. Comieron en una cantina, cerca del río, donde entablaron conversación. Hal recordó perfectamente la actitud de Annie. Era muy extraña. Hal se olía algo. Notaba un mal presentimiento, pero a la vez, se encontraba extrañamente a gusto cuando estaba con ella. Annie estaba tramando algo, pero no sabía bien el qué. En la puerta del Cuartel les esperaban Hitch y Marlo. Hitch, como era normal, comenzó a bromear:

\- Oye, Annie. Te tengo dicho que no ligues con mi Hal. -Hal estaba ya un poco harto de la actitud de Hitch.

\- Hitch, yo no soy una propiedad.

\- Claro que sí, Hal. Eres mío. -Hal resopló.

\- Lo que sea… -Hal entró en el Cuartel y se dirigió a las habitaciones. Necesitaba darse una ducha. Y por suerte, al haber llegado tarde, las duchas estarían vacías.

* * *

Annie también estuvo en la habitación con Hal antes de que él se fuese a duchar. Se sentó en su cama mientras veía como Hal se iba a las duchas. Comenzó areflexionar sobre su plan. No sabía si estaba funcionando, de hecho se temía que no. Pero notaba algo en Hal que a su vez la hacía creer que sí. Tenía que seguir igual, o incluso ir a más. Ella odiaba hacer eso, pero cualquier sacrificio era necesario para el bien de la misión. ¿Qué podía hacer para seducir más a Hal? Estuvo pensando durante un momento hasta que… tuvo una extraña idea.

Hal dedujo bien. No había nadie en las duchas. Eran duchas universales, es decir, chicos y chicas se duchaban juntos. Fue al vestuario masculino para dejar sus cosas y desvestirse. Cuando terminó, entró en una de las duchas y abrió el grifo. Mientras se enjabonaba, Hal no podía parar de pensar sobre lo que Annie se traía entre manos. Desde el encuentro con Dillinger, se volvió muy pastelosa con él. Era parte de un plan, fijo. Pero, ¿y si en verdad no lo era? Hal comenzó a darle vueltas mientras el agua le quitaba el jabón de su desnudo cuerpo. ¿Y si Annie hubiese empezado a sentir sentimientos por Hal al salvarle la vida? La idea de que era una farsa y la de que era verdad hicieron ahínco en su mente. Cuando no quedó ni un rastro de champú en su cuerpo, estiró la mano para coger la toalla, pero esta no estaba. Continuó buscando por la ducha, mas seguía sin aparecer. Se asomó por fuera de la ducha y ahí encontró a la toalla tirada por el suelo. Nadie se la había quitado. Todo era imaginaciones suyas. Necesitaba descansar. Hal se estaba volviendo paranoico. Se envolvió la toalla y fue al vestuario para cambiarse. Cuando terminó, fue al comedor para cenar.

Hal entró en el comedor. Era espacioso, con varias decenas de mesas para cuatro personas. Una voz le distrajo:

\- ¡Hal! ¡Aquí! -Annie llamó a Hal para que se sentase con ella. Hal cogió una bandeja de comida y se sentó con ella. Estaban los dos solos.

\- ¿Qué quieres? -Hal sintió curiosidad sobre porqué Annie le había llamado.

\- Tú y yo hacemos la primera guardia por la noche. -Annie le miró fijamente a los ojos.

\- ¿A qué hora empieza?

\- Nada más terminar de cenar tenemos que presentarnos. Seguramente nos hagan patrullar por aquí cerca. -Annie no despegaba su mirada de Hal.

\- Guay… -Hal miró a su plato para evitar esas miradas con Annie. Era extraño e incómodo para él, pero seguía sintiendo algo que no podía explicar bien. El resto de la cena fue normal. Apenas hablaron, pero el ambiente era realmente tenso. Ninguno de los dos sabían que tipo de tensión era en verdad.

Cuando llegaron al patio exterior para presentarse, les dieron órdenes de patrullar las cercanías del Cuartel. Hal y Annie salieron por la puerta y comenzaron a caminar. Annie, entonces, pensó que esa era una buena oportunidad para seguir con su plan. Comenzó a hablar con él:

\- Oye, Hal.

\- ¿Mhm? -Hal ni se dignó a hablar.

\- ¿Qué pasó al final con Sasha y tú? -Hal inmediatamente se ruborizó.

\- Annie. -Hal exclamó por el enfado. -Estás caminando por terreno resbaladizo ahí. -Hal sentía la mirada de Annie clavándose en él.

\- ¿Por qué os peleasteis?

\- Annie, no sigas. -Hal se paró, cogiendo a Annie del brazo y hablando con un tono bastante furioso. -No cruces esa línea.

\- Lo siento. -Annie miró al suelo mientras se recogía el mechón de su cara. De pronto, una señora vino corriendo hacia ellos.

\- ¡Hay un incendio! ¡Una casa ardiendo dos calles más abajo! ¡Ayudadme, por favor!

Hal y Annie salieron corriendo hacia donde la señora les había dicho. Y efectivamente, una casa estaba en llamas. Era una chabola apartada del resto de casas. Hal entró dentro para buscar supervivientes. El humo hacía que sus pulmones se sintiesen irritados. De repente, oyó los gritos de una persona. Alguien estaba atrapado. Annie acudió para ayudar a Hal. Los dos fueron donde los gritos venían. Una puerta cerrada les impedía entrar donde esa persona estaba atrapada. Hal iba a empezar a tirar la puerta abajo cuando un crujido encima suya hizo que ambos mirasen arriba. El techo se estaba viniendo abajo. De pronto, una viga de tamaño mediano amenazó con aplastarles, pero antes de que eso pasase, Hal paró el peso de la viga.

\- ¡Annie, sácale ya! -menos mal que con el poder del anillo creó una especie de plantillas en la palma de sus manos que las protegía de las llamas. Annie tiró la puerta y, nada más hacerlo, un señor salió corriendo a la puerta mientras tosía. Annie le siguió mientras Hal dejaba caer la viga. Annie se detuvo en la entrada y miró para atrás para ver si Hal seguía ahí. Él se quedó quieto un segundo para descansar tras soportar todo ese peso. Vio como Annie se quedaba mirándole en la puerta. De pronto, Hal vio como el techo estaba apunto de derrumbarse encima de Annie. Algo en su interior le hizo recuperar fuerzas.

\- ¡Annie! -Hal se lanzó a la carrera para intentar salvarla. Annie se quedó mirando al techo. No podía reaccionar. Estaba paralizada. Hal, entonces, placó a Annie para sacarla de ahí. En medio del aire, Hal giró para que todo el peso cayese sobre él. La caída fue dura, pero Annie estaba a salva entre sus brazos. Y efectivamente, el techado se vino a abajo inmediatamente. Por los pelos.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Hal dijo mientras jadeaba.

\- S-sí… -la voz de Annie era débil. Los dos estaban a salvo en el suelo. Entonces, Annie comenzó a abrazar a Hal mientras él la tenía en brazos. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Hal mientras él se relajaba. Fue un momento extraño para los dos. Entonces, Annie levantó la cabeza y comenzó a mirar a los ojos a Hal. Su cara estaba a apenas unos centímetros.

\- Gracias. -Hal sintió un hormigueo raro por todo el cuerpo. Entonces, vio como Annie cerró los ojos y empezó a acercar sus labios a los de Hal. ¿Acaso iba a besarle? El cerebro de Hal entró en pánico. Una persona que no era de fiar iba a besarle. ¿Que podía hacer? El tiempo se acababa. Hal sintió una especie de cosquilleo en el estómago. Sus ojos decidieron cerrarse mientras Hal no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Intentó apartarse pero...

\- ¡Chicos! ¿Estáis bien? -la pregunta de Marlo rompió aquel momento. Ambos se sorprendieron y detuvieron lo que estaba a punto de convertirse en un beso. Los dos se levantaron del suelo ante la llegada de casi toda su patrulla. Annie y Hal estaban llenos de ceniza y hollín por todo el cuerpo.

\- Vimos el fuego y fuimos corriendo. ¿Os ha pasado algo? -Marlo parecía preocupado.

\- Una señora nos avisó de él. Un hombre estaba atrapado dentro, pero logramos salvarle. -Hal explicó.

\- ¿Estás bien, Hally? ¡Espero que no te haya pasado nada! -una Hitch histérica abrazó de la nada a Hal. Annie sintió algo de celos, y no sabía porque. No era porque sintiese algo por Hal. Bueno, eso quería creer. Tal vez, después de tanta farsa, algo de ella se hubiese apegado a Hal.

\- Sí, estoy bien. -Hal separó a Hitch de su cuerpo.

\- Nosotros nos ocupamos. Vosotros dos deberíais volver al Cuartel. -Marlo lo dijo señalando a Annie y Hal.

Volvieron al Cuartel, donde el sargento les esperaba. Ambos reportaron sus actos inmediatamente. Les dieron el permiso para pasar el resto de la noche libre. Se ducharon para quitarse el hollín producido por el humo y se fueron a las habitaciones. Hal fue el primero en llegar de la ducha. Dejó su ropa en la cesta de la ropa sucia y se dirigió a la terraza. El clima era ideal para estar descansando al aire libre. Cogió una de las tumbonas y se sentó en ella. Estaba bastante cansado. Soportar el peso de una viga de madera (aún con la ayuda del anillo) no es tan fácil como parece. Se puso a pensar en la oferta del señor Dillinger. "Cualquier favor que necesites, tú dímelo". Ese favor podría servirle para buscar a aquellos que mataron a su padre y a su abuelo. Tal vez algunos archivos o un ascenso para tener acceso a información de los superiores. Era la única opción, por ahora.

\- Hola, Hal. -Annie también había salido a la terraza.

\- Oh, hola. No te había visto. -Annie estaba muy guapa esa noche. Tenía el pelo suelto y una camiseta estrecha deportiva, como las que Hal solía llevar. Se sentó al lado de Hal y se recostó su cuerpo sobre el costado de Hal.

\- Gracias por salvarme… por segunda vez. -la voz de Annie alcanzó un tono de serenidad que Hal jamás había sido capaz de imaginar. Annie había pasado de ser una piedra fría y dura a ser una chica dulce y amable cuando Hal y ella estaban a solos. Hal seguía sin fiarse al 100% de ella. Annie notó que Hal estaba mirando el horizonte. -¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Eh? Ah, perdona. Estoy bastante cansado... de varias cosas. No te he oído, lo siento.

\- ¿De varias cosas? -Annie se irguió para mirar mejor a Hal a la cara.

\- Déjalo, no es nada. -Hal intentó ocultar su inquietud, lo cual fue un éxito, al parecer. Annie se acercó a él. -¿Qué me habías dicho?

\- Qué gracias por salvarme la vida por segunda vez. -Annie sonrió a Hal de forma tierna y dulce.

\- Ya me debes dos, nena. Va a acabar siendo habitual. -los dos se rieron. Hal levantó la vista para mirar a Annie a los ojos. El mismo cosquilleo que sintió al estar a punto de besarla volvió a aparecer. Los dos lo sintieron, de hecho. Pero esa inseguridad volvió a invadirle. ¿Estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo? Annie puso su mano en la mejilla de Hal.

\- Estoy dispuesta a que me rescates siempre que quieras. -el tono de Annie se había convertido en uno sensual y seductor. Annie entrecerró los ojos mientras se acercó a Hal.

\- Lo haré encantado. -Hal acabó cediendo ante la seducción que Annie ejerció sobre él. Agarró el cuello de la camiseta de Annie. Tiró de ella hacia él, acercando así a Annie… y la besó. Los dos comenzaron a sentir una bomba de sentimientos por dentro mientras separaban sus labios solo para volver a juntarlos. Annie hizo que Hal se tumbase en la tumbona para que así ella pudiese ponerse encima de él. Ambos prosiguieron su apasionado morreo mientras se iban quitando partes de la ropa hasta que se quedaron en ropa interior. El calor y la delicadeza del cuerpo de Annie hizo que Hal se sintiese excitado.

Annie comenzó a acariciar los tonificados abdominales y los fuertes bíceps de Hal, lo cuál la hizo sentir una pasión que realmente nunca había sentido. El plan de Annie se había visto perjudicado al haber comenzado a seguir una ligera atracción por Hal. No lo entendía. Era una Guerrera- Tenía prohibido sentir atracción o amistad por el enemigo. Pero aún así, Hal fue el único que hizo que la fortaleza psicológica de Annie se viese afectada. Aún era capaz de ejecutar el plan, pero… no sabía si era capaz de traicionar a Hal cuando llegase el momento. Mientras se liaban, alguien entró en la habitación haciendo bastante ruido. Los dos tuvieron que detenerse para ver quien había entrado. Aquella persona se detuvo en seco. Su rostro se convirtió en uno triste y deprimido, al borde del lloro. Hal lo reconoció al instante.

\- ¿Hitch?


End file.
